Boundaries
by Mysterious-Vixen
Summary: KalEl has to prove the Kryptonians that humans are equals to them, so under the guise of Clark Kent he meets one human girl that could prove it. Clois
1. Chapter 1

'**Boundaries'**

**Co-written** with artiist1284, partner in crime (Oops. RUN TISA THEY'RE  
ON TO US!)

**Disclaimer:** Don't own a thing, but, sigh, one can dream can't they?

**Distribution:** ask and you shall receive.

**Dedication:** for the people who love Clois!

**Rating:** haven't really been decided

**Review:** gimme gimme gimme!

ENJOY THE SHOW FOLKS

**Prologue**

Slaves. That's what they called them. A civilization that lived upon the Earth for millions of year, adapting to the harshes climates that Mother Nature threw at them through the ages and thrived. Spreading themselves across the planet like wildfire, some living in content others lived in contempt but they all had one thing in common. They hated the invaders.

The survivors of the Planet called Krypton.

Though few knew why, the planet was destroyed from the inside out. Thousands of Meteorites of what remained of Krypton hit the earth with the Kryptonian spaceships hidden within the meteorite shower. They were those who had predicted the explosion and fled to the Earth where the inhibitors of that planet were easy targets to control.

They were taken in their millions. Forced to do the Kryptonians bidding or punishment would follow. No slave escaped them not unless they were willing to die for it. The humans and the kryptonians were equally ruthless against each other for survival, though one species had no emotion, life on Earth became a battle for supremacy and the Kryptonians were winning.

The invaders did not, however, foresee the problem those meteorites had, after they had hit earth and the Humans took advantage of that. It was just by chance that a girl name Lana and her sister Isobel found the source of their weakness, Green Kryptonite.

Now the human's had their advantage over the Kryptonians, they were not affected by these 'meteorite rocks' like the Kryptonians. No matter what the Kryptonians tried these meteorite rocks stopped them from taking control over the human civilization.

Now I know what your thinking. Why don't the humans fight back with these rocks? They could kill the kryptonians with these, would be easy. Wrong.

Kryptonian technology was far advance than human technology so if they saw the green kryptonite coming there way they'd blow it up. The humans knew this and so not wanting to waist such precious rock they wore it, no longer in fear of being captured and forced into slavery. But soon problems came with these green rocks, they gave unnatural gifts and change and mutated whatever it had been exposed to. Not wanting to give up on these unique rocks the humans began to experiment without having harm done to them. Then after five years a breakthrough, Isobel and Lana invented shields (now that they had grown up), they could not damage anything naturally from earth. Although there were limitation to how far these shields could go, depending how much green kryptonite could power up these shields, and so boundaries were made round the human communities, protecting themselves from the Kryptonians. It only became a real issue when they had to go out of the boundaries when either medicine was low, a famine had occurred or (excuse me for this) interbreeding became major problems. Those who dared or risked leaving the boundaries had to be quick as the kryptonians were fast in knowing they were out of thier safety.

So it went unspoken that there was an almost truce between the two societies. Kryptonians did not go after the Humans who were within the boundaries and the Humans did not go after the Kryptonians beyond these boundaries with these deadly green rocks.

But things are beginning to change, destiny is beginning to get her way...

_Arctic, Kryptonian Council ( aka Fortress of Solitude)_

Jor-El narrowed his green eyes at Lionel-Luth "Repeat that again, cousin"

"You heard me cousin. You've grown soft toward these meekly humans. Do you really believe we could co-exist with such futile, inferior race as such?" Lionel - Luth eyes glaring at Jor -El as he paced around before the 13 Council members, his deep purple cloak swaying around him at his quick movements.

Jor - El sat still, his own eyes set in a glare, tapping the tips of his fingers together before him. The Council, as well as some high classed citizens of the Kryptonian race waited patiently for his response, watching every movement he made or the lack of movement thereof.

"There is no doubt in my mind, that such a thing could not be so."

Lionel - Luth laughed wickedly, as the other Kryptonians snickered and talk loudly among themselves at such outrage their beloved leader spoke. Even the High Council members seem to be discouraged a degree by his words.

"Are you forgetting Cousin, that it was these humans you so cherish who killed you dear wife, stripping her from you son before he could even comprehend what a mother was!"

Jor - El teeth clamped shut, his knuckles cracked as he squeezed his strong hands together. His eyes on fire boring into the person he once called a friend, who was like a brother to him so long ago, but not one ounce of what he saw then could he see now.

Martha who been by his side this whole time places her hand on his arm to comfort him in what little way she could. Her presence always made him feel right about the decision he chooses.Both of her and her husband made him believe in the good that every being possessed and of the hope that they could live in a peaceful existence together.

They have more then prove what fine creatures- strike that- what find people they are. Martha in more then one way became the mother Kal - El never had, loving him as her own and Johnathon an upstanding human taught Kal - El more about integrity then he himself could have taught his son. Deep down he knew he was doing the right thing for the survival of both their worlds.

Jor - El looked up appreciatively into Martha's loving eyes, no longer he considered them as slaves, or his property but as friends. He patted her hand, and moved from her touch as he stood to his feet. Clearing his throat he spoke.

"I have not forgotten my beloved Laura or of her currant death. Many of us have lost ones we loved dearly when coming to this planet. Trying to throw ourselves into control over the humans, we having no rights to do so. Do you really think they would have done nothing to fight back?" he addressed not only Lionel - Luth but everyone in the Council Chamber.

"Do you not believe that they would not done anything to protect the ones they love from being captured and made into slaves? The same we would have done if we were in their situation. I hated them, yes for a long time for the murder of my Laura. But I have seen the good in them and I can see the good that can come from this unity."

His words again started an uproar to break out among the citizens and Council members, some agreeing as yet others stood firmly to opposing what he said.

Lionel - Luth hands dug into the banister he held onto, almost shattering the crystal into pieces. "You're a fool to believe they would accept us, that they could live among us as...friends as equals!"

"It won't be easy, yes this I know. We have done great harm to each other, there is a lot to overcome."

"They will never be as one with us, as soon as we turn our backs they will kills us!" this causing gasps and fearful talk among the kryptonians present in the Council Chamber. "They have already learned of our weakness. What will stop them from using it against us once our defenses are down. We need to take over them all and rule them with a stiff hand before they become smarter and figure how to destroy us all!"

The talk in the Chamber grew louder as majority of the Kryptonians clapped and gave their praise to such offer, making the Head Council member to yell "Quiet!" and bang down his pendulum.

"No!" Martha yelled over the noise stepping forward to speak even though she had no rights as a slave to speak or to even address the court. "There is always away for us to share this world together, we don't have to try and out run each other to live peacefully together. Please I beg you wise and noble Council, try to speak to my kind. Show them you don't want war, that we could be as one race."

"Silence!" the Head Council member shouted. "Jor - El, silence that slave of yours or she will be thrown into confinement for contempt of this high place!"

Jor - El gently took Martha by her arms, leading her back to stand by his chair, knowing she was a woman who could only keep quiet for so long. "Though imprudent and very wrong to speak before you Honorable Council. Her words are true, there is always a way to coincide with the human race. For we cannot survive without them nor they without us. If we cannot find a way to live together, then I'm afraid that we are all lost. For there will be nothing but war and hate between us till not one of us stand."

Everyone went quiet and to silent whispers as the word he spoke sunk into their heads. From the corner of her eye, something caught Martha's attention, something that she had to check out. She places her hand on Jor-El's arm signaling her departure before she excused herself and walked to the far side of the Chamber room and up the stairs to the top balcony.

She walked slowly, her long dress brushing against her heels. Her eyes glancing around trying to find what she knew to be up here. Suddenly everything went black as she felt something covering her eyes. But she wasn't scared, her mouth turning up in a huge grin.

"Guess who?" the deep husky, youthful voice came into her ear, making her smile all the more.

"Someone who would be in a lot of trouble if his father knew he was up here." sight once again returned to her as he removed his hands and walked around in front of her. His bright blues shining brilliantly and smile that always captured her heart.

"You wouldn't tell on me, would you Mrs. Kent?" he said in his most innocent voice, giving her his adorable puppy dog face.

Martha looks up at the towering 17 year old face, unable to resist that face he makes. "Oh Kal- El, what am I going to do with you? How many times do I have to tell you to call me Martha?"

Clark shrugged and only gleamed. "Just doesn't feel right calling the person I practically considered my mom by her first name. Though I don't know why you just don't let me call you mom."

Martha smiled sweetly at him and placed her hand on his cheek. "Oh Sweetie, as much as I would love to have you call me mom. I don't think your father would approve much."

He drops his head down. "I understand." he tilts his head to the side peaking open one eye, looking down at her. "So are you going to tell on me?"

Martha chuckled softly. "Do you even have to ask? You know I would never tell on my boy."

His eyes shined, showing all the love he had for the woman before him. He bent down planting a kiss on her cheek. "Thanks Mrs Kent." she taps him on his chest. "I mean Martha."

"Good." she said, raising her brow up at him. "But now I have to get you out of here before "you know who" catches you up here."

"Can't I stay? I promise to be very quiet."

"Kal - El, whatever is said in this Chamber is not for your ears to hear. I'm sure your father will tell you about it soon enough. Now come on!" She unties her own velvet green cloak from around her neck, revealing the collar that had had Kal-El's family crest and prevent any slave to escape, wrapping it over the boy's tall frame, hiding his face deep into the hood.

She grabs his hand and preceded toward the nearest exit, luckily only a few guards stood by but was too wrapped up in the speeches giving by Jor-El and Lionel - Luth to notice them sneak out into the Grand Hall.

"Is my father going to win and unite our two worlds together?" Kal - El whispered loud enough for Martha to hear as they crept down the long hall to the Court Yard, just beyond it.

"Sweetie I'm sure your father is going to do the best he can to see to it that both our kind gets peace."

Hearing voices, they quickly hid behind on of the many rows of crystal pillars that adorn the Great Hall as two guards marched down it. Kal - El poked his head out, making sure everything was cleared even using his super hearing to double check before grabbing Martha's hand and pulling her the rest of the way to the Court Yard. They stopped once they were there, Martha breathing heavily from all the running while Kal - El didn't even break a sweat. He helped her sit down on a nearby bench.

"Now, promise me you won't go back there."

Kal - El rolled his eyes. "Ok, I promise."

Martha looked sternly at him for rolling his eyes. "Uh...sorry." he quickly said, untying the cloak from his shoulders and wrapping it back around Martha. Leaning to her face he pecks her cheek, whispering into her ear.  
"Thanks...mom."

Martha clasped her hands over her heart, blinking back tears that threaten to stream down. She mouthing the words, "My Boy." to him.

Their moment was suddenly disrupted when a familiar voice was heard making Martha's skin crawl. "Hello Mrs Kent, Kal - El."

They turned their heads to see Lex standing there before them sporting the same velvet deep purple cloak over his clothes that his father wore.

"Hey Lex" Kal - El said in a friendly manner.

"Hello Lex." Martha said forcing a smile, not liking much the boy that stood in front of her. "Well, I have to go and make sure your father is ok."

Kal - El nodded, as Martha placed her hand on his forearm before leaving back to the Council Chamber.

"You're a softie." Lex smirked.

"Excuse me?" Kal - El asked, not getting what he meant.

"You could be running your slaves like a god but instead you're treating  
them like one of the family."

Kal - El liked Lex but sometimes his friend could be a real ass. "I happen to like the Kent's very much. And just because I don't treat my female slaves like sex toys, doesn't make me a softie, Lex."

"Hey don't down it till you try it. Besides you could do with a little action, get some experience with you still being a virgin and all." Lex smiled evilly.

Kal - El face flushes red at that comment.

"Hey, I was just joking on the virgin part." Lex, eying him suspiciously seeing Kal - El wasn't much comfortable speaking about it. He takes a seat down next to his friend. "Anyway, how is it going inside the Council?"

"What makes you think I was there?"

"Kal - El, we known each other since we were kids. You're too curious not to go nosing around; you've always done it, my friend."

"You've got to promise me you won't tell my dad."

"I swear." Lex said crossing his heart. Looking on at his worried friend "It must be serious."

"They're deciding what they should do about the humans."

"Not a hard decision there, of course we should rule them." Lex replies, not even caring about the human race, as he study his well shaped nails.

"You've got to be kidding, Lex. Don't you believe that we could all live on this planet, without war or hate?"

Lex took a drink off a tray, one of the slave girls pointed to them, and then smacking her rear end before she walked off. Eying her backside as she trotted off. Licking his lips seductively, making Kal - El roll his eyes at Lex's behavior.

"I think you've been hanging around your human friends too long. Their manners are staring to rub off on you."

"That's has nothing to do with it Lex, but I do believe we can share this planet. No one has to be head or master over the other."

"I would love to believe that Kal - El." taking a sip of his drink and exhaling as it burned his throat. "But the truth of the matter is the world isn't based on peace and harmony. It's survival of the fittest out there. The world just isn't big enough for the both of us here." he downs the bit of drink left in his glass. "The sad truth is, that it's either them or us, think about it Kal - El. There can only be one winner at the end of every game."

Kal - El looked down, he really didn't want to believe what Lex was telling him, deep down inside he knew things could work with the human race.

Martha fixed her wind blown flame red hair before stepping back into the Council Chamber. The guards giving her mean looks as she made her way in, but she ignoring them as she stood back beside Jor - El's seat. Glad that he doesn't notice that she's been away for awhile.

"This is a waste of time and energy, as well as being a futile mission. We need to strike and strike them now while there is still a chance!" Lionel - Luth steams out before the Council.

Martha took a step forward about to speak her mind again, when she was stopped by Jor - El, his arm holding her back. He stepped before the Council, his mind in deep debate but finding no other way to convince the High Council.

"I have a proposition to draw us from this stalemate of disagreement we stand in." Jor - El speaks; his voice a bit shaky in what he was going to say.

"Yes, go on Jor - El." the Head Council member order.

"I've thought long and hard about this but I see no other way we can find out, if we can truly live among the humans." he dropped his head down only for a moment. Everyone around silent, their ears on edge to hear what he will say. He confidently looked on at the 13 Council members, at their high seats before him. "I've decided to send my son Kal - El to go live among these humans"

All around the chamber gasps were made, everyone erupting in a frenzy of chatter, not believing what they just heard.

"Quiet!...Quiet, I say!...QUIET!" the Head Council member slams his pendulum down hard, making a loud eerie cracking sound, shutting everyone into silence. He them turning his attention back to Jor - El. "What mean you by this, Jor - El?"

"It is my choice to send my son, in the care of my…" taking a deep breath he hated to say it "…servants, the Kent's back to their origins, among the humans. There he will live as one, they only thinking he is one of them"

"How will that prove anything, Jor - El?" Lionel - Luth said bitterly, between clenched teeth.

"A year..." he states. "...A year he will live with them, learning of their ways. After that time, he will reveal his true self to those he comes in contact with, but only after a year. If they can truly accept him as he is. I believe there is hope that we all can except each other and work a treaty of unity."

"And Cousin..." Lionel - Luth said, coldly. "If this plan of yours fails?"

Jor - El sighs. "If by any chance my son doesn't succeed in showing the goodness of what this race is. Then it will be as you say, Lionel - Luth."

The Head Council member looks down at him solemnly. "You are willing to do this, Jor - El? To send your son away among the Human kind?"

"Yes, your noble one. I believe if anyone, my son can show the humans the good in all of us. He's the only key that can ensure peace to us all."

The Head Council member looked toward to Lionel-Luth to see if he had anything to say.

"I have no objection to this" Lionel-Luth said a sly smile appeared on his cold face turning to Jor-El "Please let your son 'enlighten' us of what the humans are really like"

The Head Council member was silent for a moment, contemplating Jor-El words. "Very well then. Kal - El will live among the Human Race for a year, if he succeeds in his mission. We will make peace with them and form a treaty. If he fails, Jor - El, the humans are ours to conquer...Say Aye if you accept this petition."

One by one the 13 Council members gave their Aye's in response, agreeing with the proposition. "So it is." he replied, banging down his pendulum to silence the steady growing commotion in the Chamber. "One year he has to be accepted by their kind. The future of our worlds rest in his hands, Jor - El."

Jor - El nods as the 13 Council rose up from their seats, the Kryptonian citizens doing so as well. All standing still and quiet watching as they left from the Chamber room. Everyone slowly themselves began to dismiss from the room, while others lingered in place, chanting away about the earlier events.

"Good luck, Cousin you're going to need it." Lionel - Luth sneered, before striding off.

"Don't let him get to you." Martha said, Jor-El turns to face her.

"Believe me, I stopped listening to what he had to say a long time ago." he replies, giving her a warm smile.

She looked intently into his eyes, becoming serious as she spoke. "Are you sure you want to do this?'

"I fear for him, but I know he will be in the best of hands."

"You know me and Jonathon loves him like our own, and would never let anything happen to him" she quickly adds.

He nods his head in agreement. "Yes, I know and I trust you completely, but this is the only way to prove we can live together on this planet as friends, not enemies."

She smiles in understanding, he returning a small smile back. "Now, if you would excuse me I have to tell my son of the news."

Martha turned and watch as Jor-El made his way through the crowd and out the vast room. Her heart was torn in two for Kal-El being away from his father for so long to live among the other kind, her kind. But also she was overjoyed to be finally going back home, to her farm with Jonathon. To finally see her beloved friends again, Gabe and his daughter Chloe who promised to take care of the farm when she and Jonathon were captured...and Lois, her sweet angel, Chloe's cousin but in more then  
one way felt like the daughter she never had. They were going back...after all these years, finally back...home.

"Kal-El" Jor-El said quietly, knowing his son could hear him well. "Come"

Kal-El was there in seconds after excusing himself from Lex and super speeds, even though his father preferred him to come at a normal pace.

"Yes Father?" Kal-El said.

"Let's take a walk son" Jor-El said, walking down the icicle garden pathway.

Kal-El looked worriedly at his father before joining him.

"What is it, father?" Kal-El asked.

"There has been a decision made in the council concerning the humans" Jor-El said.

"Which is?"

"They only way I could gain the Council's favor is if, to live in the human community" Jor-El said "To live as one of them for a year"

"But you can't father" Kal-El said "The people here needs you…" then it clicked in his head "You're sending me"

"Kal-El, I would go myself. I'd rather die than see any harm come upon you. You are the greatest gift your mother could ever give me" Jor-El said "If there was another way I would take it but Lionel-Luth…he is up to something"

"How would you know this?" Kal-El said.

"Knowledge is Power. Once we have a taste of it we developed a craving" Jor-El said "And Lionel-Luth is an addict"

"What about you? You're a scientist father should I be wary of you?" Kal-El said dryly.

"Your mother cured me a long time ago son and the Kent's keep me sane enough not to strangle you" Jor-El joked "I don't know why that curiosity of yours gets you into so much trouble" he sighs "But sometimes curiosity is a good thing, it wises us and gains us knowledge"

"I thought you said Knowledge is a bad thing" Kal-El pointed out.

"In the wrong hands of course" Jor-El smiled and then became serious "I know that I am asking you a lot for this task Kal-El but I need you to do this. I need you to this for our world and theirs"

"I don't know if I can do this" Kal-El said "A year away from home, in a place were they rather shoot ET than make apple pie for me, living among them and try to keep my cool when one little slip could cost me my life"

"This is a great task, but I trust you" Jor-El said patiently.

"How am I going to do this if I don't how to be a…human?" Kal-El asked worriedly.

"You would have the Kent's to guide you" Jor-El said.

"Really?" Kal-El looked surprise.

"Like I said before your curiosity can lead you into a lot of trouble" Jor-El said "And I won't be there to get you out of it"

"So your sending the Kent's to keep me in line" Kal-El said.

"Well it is a sacrifice I'm willing to make" Jor-El dryly said.

Kal-El tried not smile at him, his father had extremely dry wit even if Kryptonians are supposed to be a race of emotionless beings. But since coming to this planet and forcing the humans into slavery there once lost emotions began to surface from the deep parts of their soul. Unlike Jor-El, Kal-El however never experienced being emotionless and he considered it a great thing. Emotions were the greatest gift humans had unknowingly given his species.

"How am I going to complete this task if I can't even get into the human community?" Kal-El asked.

"Is that a yes my son?" Jor-El asked, stopping with his son.

Kal-El looked into his father's eyes. It was funny thing, they looked so similar to each other but it was Kal-El's eyes that separated him from his father; they were his mothers. If he chose this he could end up like his mother, shot with plenty kryptonite bullets in the back. If he didn't the humans could be destroyed or worse finally under control and that would upset the Kent's very much.

Check mate.

Was he saying yes to a life were he could be discovered and killed? Or was he willing to do it to save everyone?

"Yes father, don't have much choice now do I?" Kal-El said "I want to see the Kent's world but how am I to get there if the kryptonite shields are going to kill me?"

"I will show you in due time my son" Jor-El said.

"How can you be sure I won't screw this up?" Kal-El asks.

"_Screw. This. Up_?" Jor-El questioned, although he didn't mind most human sayings he found some quite annoying and others he didn't understand.

"I mean mess it up" Kal-El amended.

"I know that if you do this you won't fail" Jor-El said, looking over to see Martha Kent waiting patiently with their transportation home "You are strong Kal-El, like your mother and your surrogate mother"

Kal-El eyebrows disappeared under his fringe making Jor-El smirk.

"Err"

"Scientists are very observant my son" Jor-El said "Maybe you should be wary of me after all"

Kal-El watched his father walk toward Martha. A smile slowly appeared on his face, maybe it was going to be very interesting to what lay in those human boundaries...

**VB** - "Is it me or does Erica Durance has a cat-like face when she wears eyeliner?...Hmm maybe that has a story to it…"

**Tisa** - coughs "VB."

**VB** - "What?"

**Tisa**- rolls eyes and points "The viewers."

**VB** - "Oh right, the viewers…err…we hope you enjoy it cause we have enjoyed writing it for you guys…"

_Clana Police Siren_

**VB**- "Hey do you hear that?"

**Tisa**- "It's the Clana Cops! RUN!" Grabs VB and makes a break for it, dodging taser guns along the way

**VB** - "Review!" Still being dragged by Tisa


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Own nothing, Nada, not at all. Ain't life grand Tisa?**

**Distribution: ask and you shall receive.**

**( Continued adventures of VB & Tisa... Story after this.)**

Two dumpsters sitting side by side in an alley. A dumpster lid comes up with a poking head from under it

**VB -** "Hey, Tisa they're gone." jumps out of dumpster

**Tisa -** "Oh, thank god!" dumpster lid comes down and tries to get out but it gets stuck around the waist

**VB -** "Oh, gross!" pulls off a rotten banana peel out of hair "That's it, I'm taking a shower!" walks off

**Tisa -** "No, wait! Wait! Wait VB! I'm stuck! Hello! I AM STUCK HERE! Hey, get your English ass back here! Do you have to make tea for the Queen of England or something? I know you can hear me! Turn around girl! Turn around! Or do I have to sing it?" swings down onto feet, with dumpster lid still stuck "VB get me out of this!" looks at the viewers Hey what are you looking? "Read the chapter already!"

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Home**

Kal-El walks toward Jonathon Kent with a bag of tools after talking to his father and watches him place the last supplies in the Kryptonian ship.

"You know I could do that for you Mr Kent." Kal-El said.

"That's okay son." Jonathon said, "A man that uses his hands when working is a happy man at the end of the day."

"Is that a human saying?" Kal-El asked.

"It's one of the old Kent's saying" Jonathon smiled at the young man "Pass that bag will you son?"

"This is heavy." Kal-El said.

"I was raised on a farm Kal-El," Jonathon pointed out.

"It's Kryptonian heavy." Kal-El amended.

"Oh." Jonathon said then looked at the ship before looking back at Kal-El "You sure this girl can handle it?"

"I was the one that built her Mr Kent." Kal-El said with a hint of pride in his voice.

"Run me on that one again." Jonathon said, "I still can't believe you Kryptonians 'download' the info from a computer to your brain."

"One of our many advances in the Kryptonian societies" Kal-El said "But sometimes it gives me the creeps too."

"Are you boys just going to stand there all day?" Martha said as she came with a bag.

"Honey, I thought I packed supplies?" Jonathon said, eying the bag she was holding.

"These are clothes." Martha said "Our old clothes."

Jonathon's face slightly dropped as old memories of their capture came flooding back. Kal-El looked away guiltily, he wasn't there when the Kent's were captured or that it was his fault but whenever they mentioned that day he couldn't help it. Nor could his father.

"Where did you find them?" Jonathon asked quietly.

"Jor-El kept them, he wanted to know how we made the clothing so soft without using jomes." Martha said as she hands them to Kal-El.

"Obviously he doesn't know about your touch with the washing." Jonathon smiled only to be swatted by his wife playfully.

"Okay as you humans say: let's get this show on the road." Kal-El smiled amusingly at the Kent's, placing both bags in the booth before closing it up.

Kal-El took a transparent stone out and rubbed it against the ship. It immediately reacted by opening the cockpit and he then placed the stone back in his pocket.

"Err…how are we going to get into this?" Jonathon said, noticing there wasn't a thing to be used as stairs in sight.

Kal-El looked a little hesitant before he willed himself off the ground and gave out his hand to Jonathon. The man sighed, it just had to be that way didn't it? Taking his hand while Martha took the other they began to dangle in the air as Kal-El slowly flew over the cockpit and gently place them on their seats.

"Are you alright?" Kal-El asked worriedly.

"We're fine." Martha said for the both of them "But next time lets use the ladder shall we?"

Kal-El nodded and settled himself into the driving seat and the cockpit began to close.

"Shouldn't I be the one driving?" Jonathon said.

Kal-El looked at him and then gestured to the multiple buttons on the control panel, it was completely different to the one he was use to.

"Right." Jonathon said before going back to his seat.

Shaking his head Kal-El took off his red cape, placed on his pilot headset for the ship, and began to flip some switches on the control panel above and in front of him before gripping the control sticks in front of him.

"Buckle…" Kal-El said over his shoulder but already see his passengers have done it quickly "…up. Don't trust me, huh?"

"Oh it's not that we don't trust you, Kal-El. It's just…" Martha began.

"…we have never seen you drive." Jonathon finished.

"Don't worry I'm safe." Kal-El said as he returned to look toward where they were going.

"Safe? How many times did you crash in those races with Lex?" Jonathon joked, it was true he had never seen Kal-El fly the ships but he knew he could and flies those awful things in secret underground races. Literally.

"Err…" Kal-El said, he only crashed twice in his entire racecourse life compare to Lex who crashes nearly every fifteen minutes.

"Oh, perfect!" Jonathon said worriedly.

"Hey, they were underground tunnels, it's a little hard to manoeuvre in tiny spaces at high speeds." Kal-El protested, "Besides when I say I'm safe, I'm safe."

"Prove it by not crashing." Jonathon said

Kal-El just simply said, "I'll do my best."

Kal-El looked to his left and saw his father smiling warmly, hands clasped behind his back standing in front of the window.

_Farewell son_... Jor-El said through his mind _...and drive safely._

_Yes father._ Kal-El replied in his head.

_Listen to the Kent's and don't get into mischief..._ _...and watch where you step_

_I will._

_Be good._

_I will_

_Also, know that no matter how dim things become Kal-El, know that you are more powerful when you have your heart and mind guiding you through the most bleakest of times._ Jor-El thought-said _Know that no matter what happens I will always love you my_ _son._

_I love you too father._ Kal-El thought-said.

_Come home_ _safe._

I _promise._ Kal-El

Kal-El 

As soon as Kal-El turned on the engines a building of a sound was emitted from them as it began to get louder and higher with every passing second. A smile began to grow on Kal-El lips, getting bigger just as the sound of the engines became stronger. The ship began to slowly lift itself vertically into air getting itself ready as it landing parts folded themselves into the ship. Then when the engines were at maximum level Kal-El flicked a switch near his fingers and they were shot into air, like a speeding bullet.

As soon as they hit outer atmosphere Kal-El slowed the ship down enough so that his passengers wouldn't get whiplash or shoot out of the windshield.

"Was it necessary to go that fast?" Jonathon asked, clutching his heart like Martha.

"It's standard procedure Old man" Kal-El said "Don't want to be detected."

"Standard procedure? More like joyride fun." Jonathon muttered and then realized "And, hey! I'm not old!" swatted Kal-El over the head.

Kal-El couldn't help but laugh with Martha. Then hitting space Martha and Jonathon stared down in wonder at the 'Earth'.

"It's so beautiful." Martha murmured.

All over the planet you could clearly see green dots pin pointing Human communities and light blue dots pin pointing Kryptonian communities. It looked like Christmas lights but those dots held more significant than Christmas lights, they were actually shields for protection.

Kal-El flicked a couple more buttons and switches as he humorously said, "This is your captain speaking. The time is 7am and shortly we shall be in Kansas, Smallville in approximately two hours please keep your seatbelt on at all times." then blast off!

* * *

_Lois looked at the sunset on the hill tops of Smallville. The reds, pinks, oranges intertwine beautifully as the sun sank into the horizon. She marveled at how clear it was, no hints of a green shade anywhere. _

"Honey, what are you doing here?" a voice asked.

"Just being bowled over from this sunset" Lois said as she felt two strong arms wrapped her waist.

She leaned into the man behind her, feeling his strong broad chest against her back. His chin resting gently against her head, nothing in this world could make this moment more complete.

"The kids are waiting" he said softly.

"Let them wait a little longer" Lois said.

She felt him chuckle behind her "What am I going to do with you Lois?"

Lois smiled she loved this, all of this.

"Dinner will be ready in ten minutes" he said, he kissed the top of her head and let go of her.

She watched the sunset began to fade away in the distant before turning around to see her husband walking to their home. His red cloak indicating were he was among the green. Smiling she jogged after him.

"Lois?" a voice said.

_Still she jogged._

"Lois?" the voice repeated.

_She looked around confusedly._

"Wake up Lois" the voice said.

Blinking away the sleep, Lois woke up to see a familiar blond looking at her.

"You realize you've signed your own death warrant" Lois growled.

"Love you too cuz" Chloe smirked. "Now come on and get dress we do have a farm to run and believe me, it isn't going to do it by itself." Chloe pats Lois' leg trying to get her up and going.

"How could I forget." Lois replies sarcastically, stretching out the sleep from her body. "It's so a good thing we don't have classes today so I can hop my butt back into bed."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "You just want to finish dreaming about "Him"."

Lois look at her puzzled. "How did you know I was dreaming about "Him", again?"

"Please, Lois you always have that goofy grin on your face, when he's occupying your thoughts." Chloe smiles teasingly.

"What?" Lois asked confused by the look Chloe gives her.

"Nothing I just think that it's weird you dream about some guy you don't even know and his face is always blurry. Which you are going to marry and have kids I might add, with a guy that has no face. He shouldn't be hard to pick out." Chloe erupts into laughter.

Lois pounds her cousin with the pillow she was laying on, making her laugh even more. "Hey, I didn't say his face was blurry it's just every time I try to focus on it, some annoying, meddlesome, nosy reporter always wake me up before I get the chance."

"That's a low blow, Lois. I'm not nosy." Lois gives her a look. "Okay, maybe a little."

"A little!"

"Whatever, just get ready…Partner in Crime." she smirks, knowing Lois was enjoying being a reporter just as much as her if not more, even if it was for the local high school paper, The Torch, though she would never admit it.

"Now, shower, dress and meet me downstairs, where I'll have a cup of coffee ready with your name on it. We leave for the Kent Farm, soon."

"Fine." Lois huff, rising up off the bed and heads to the bathroom. "But we definitely need to do something about these early mornings."

* * *

The surrounding trees began to rustle and sway as the ship began to land in a clearing in the forest. There was a muffled thud from the landing parts when they hit the ground as the engines began to die down. The cockpit opened up to reveal two very shaken passengers and one very annoyed pilot.

"Sorry about that." Kal-EL said "Usually she wouldn't speed up like that without me doing something. Maybe father had done something, put an emotion sensor when I wasn't looking."

"I thought you said you built her yourself?" Jonathon said.

"Well he couldn't stop asking if I need any help and you know what my father is like whenever he sees bits of metal and wires." Kal-El said "A moth to a light bulb, so I wouldn't be surprise."

"Very much like you Jonathon with the old tractor." Martha said amusedly.

"Well next time I'm driving!" Jonathon said.

Kal-El smiled he got up from his seat and gave out his hands. "Sorry, no ladders." Kal-El said.

"Figures." Jonathon muttered as he took hold of Kal-El's hand as Martha did with the other.

Kal-El went up into the air, dangling the Kent's in the air again, moving over the cockpit and placing them on the ground safely. Jonathon and Martha let out a loud sigh of content, never did they love the soft ground so much at that moment.

"Humans." Kal-El smirked as feet hit the ground.

"I heard that." Martha said.

Kal-El chuckled just as the booth opened up letting him pull out the bags and handed the light one to Jonathon. It closed up just as quickly

"Stand back." Kal-EL said.

They did as they were told as Kal-El pulled out the transparent stone from his pocket and tapped the ship with it. He moved back-wards, quickly from the ship. After a couple seconds the ship began to shake violently before it disappeared beneath the surfaces of the ground sending a dust cloud up.

"Where to?" Kal-EL asked but something caught his eye, something that glowed in an unearthly green way making him swallow nervously as he looked in that direction.

Jonathon looked in Kal-El's direction "That way would be our best bet."

Kal-El nervously nodded bringing out the only thing that could keep alive through this, the memory of yesterday came back to his head.

_Flashback_

"Promise me son that what I'm about to show you will only stay with you and only you." Jor-El said as they walked down the corridors of the El's home to Jor-El's laboratory.

"I promise." Kal-EL said.

"Not even your friends may see it." Jor-El said "For your eyes only and only your eyes."

"I promise." Kal-El said.

Jor-El nodded and stepped toward the eye and brain scanner near the door.

"Eye and brain scan completed." a female computer voice said as the laboratory doors opened up before them "Welcome Professor Jor-El."

Laboratory was in a complete mess. There were machines either unfinished or had blown up, stacks or scattered books and star-charts, computers, equations on a very large board and things that made the laboratory look like a science bomb had gone off in the place.

"Emil?" Jor-El called out.

Professor Emil Hamilton head popped up from the stacks of books; his hair and beard frazzled and his glasses obscured. Kal-El tried his best to stop the laughter from bubbling beneath his lips at the sight. Jor-El looked at his son sternly before looking back at the human.

"Are you alright old friend?" Jor-El asked.

"I was having a cup of tea with Einstein and going over theories of the fifth dimension." Professor Emil Hamilton said then looked around the place then back at the Kryptonians. "What time is it?"

"A little after one." Jor-El said.

"Really?" Professor Emil Hamilton asked.

"Yes." Jor-El replied. "Have you been in here all night?"

Professor Emil Hamilton thought for a moment before he said. "Been here for two days." fixing his glasses, hair and beard.

"I think I might have to lock the place up if you keep on sneaking in here." Jor-El joked.

"Bout time you woke up." a blond girl said as she came in with a cup of coffee.

"Good evening Kara." Jor-El said pleasantly.

"Good afternoon Uncle Jor-El, Kal-El." Kara smiled at them.

"How are you today?" Jor-El asked.

"Not bad, my physiology is still a bit messed up but it's getting there." Kara said then looked at Professor Emil Hamilton. "Now, if he stopped getting distracted maybe I would have been better."

Professor Emil Hamilton protested. "I do not get distracted, I just find other things needed to be dealt with quickly." getting up from his chair and taking the coffee from her hand.

"In other words you get distracted." Kara said.

Professor Emil Hamilton growled at the young girl who was smirking freely at him and looked at Jor-El. "She 'had' to be my assistant, didn't she?" he sighed. "How can I assist you?"

"It concerns our little invention." Jor-El said.

"Which one?" Professor Emil Hamilton asked.

"The little one." Jor-El hinted. "Kal-El is going to use it."

"Ooooooooh!" Professor Emil Hamilton realizing what he meant, then turned to Kara "I'm sorry Kara but you must leave."

"But-..." Kara protested.

"No buts dear, it is top secret." Professor Emil Hamilton said "And no peeking either, I will know."

"Spoil sport." Kara moaned as she left.

As soon as the laboratory doors closed Professor Emil Hamilton looked at Kal-El. "Now Kal-El what I'm about to show you-"

"I must never tell anyone." Kal-El said, already knowing the story.

"Precisely." Professor Emil Hamilton said. "And less cheek please. Follow me."

Professor Emil Hamilton led both Kryptonians to the safe were he was being scanned everywhere. "Identification confirmed, Professor Emil Hamilton." a female computer voice said. The door swung open to reveal…

"It's a ring" Kal-El stated.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Professor Emil Hamilton said in awe as he pulled out the silver ring with a blue stone attached to it.

"It's a ring." Kal-El said again, trying to get his point across.

"It's not just any old ring." Professor Emil Hamilton said in shock "The stone makes it very exceptional above all rings."

Kal-El frowned slightly before he used his x-ray vision on it. "It's kryptonite!" his eyes widened in fear.

"This is harmless." Professor Emil Hamilton said, reassuring the young man "Nothing like the green or red or black or silver kryptonite."

"So, if it's harmless. What dose it do?" Kal-El asked, eying the blue Kryptonite carefully.

"This little beauty makes you appear human." Professor Emil Hamilton said with pride.

"Don't I already?" Kal-El said confusedly.

"When I mean appear human I mean that the other kryptonite dose not harm you." Professor Emil Hamilton said "But there is a little problem with it."

"Isn't there always with kryptonite?" Kal-El sighed.

"When you wear this ring Kal-El, you appear so much like a human that you basically become one." Jor-El explained to his son "That is until you take it off."

"In doing so you return to your Kryptonian state." Professor Emil Hamilton said.

"Put it on: become Human." Kal-El said taking it gently from Professor Emil Hamilton hand, peering at it seriously "Take it off: back to Kryptonian."

_End of Flashback_

Kal-El put the ring on as he and the Kent's stood just outside the kryptonite shields.

"Put it on: become Human. Take it off: back to Kryptonian." Kal-El said "I just hope your right Professor."

Kal-El closed his eyes and began to reach out with his right hand to the green force field of doom.

* * *

The girls spent the day doing the usual chores around the farm. Gabe already on the tractor, tilling up the fine soil in the huge fields surrounding the home.

Lois stopped by the red barn, dropping down the two pails of milk to the ground and relishing in pleasure of her unburdens. She wipes away the beads of sweat from her face and sighs in content. "Ahh, I seriously don't know how we managed to do this everyday, just the three of us."

"Hey, we do manage that's what counts, and we always do get help from our friends when they can."

"You think they'll ever come back?"

"Our friends?" Chloe asks not getting what she meant.

"Sometimes I wonder about you, Chlo. No the Kent's."

Chloe smiled sheepishly at her. "Right…well it has been a long time but I don't know about that Lois" she shrugged with a an unsure smile, she thinks about it for a moment before adding "But, hey, weirder things have happen especially in this town. So, why not people escaping from the Kryptonians?"

"I hope so..." Lois said, a bit of sadness hinting in her words. "I…I really miss them."

Chloe looks up at the older girl, giving her a sad smile. "Yea, me too…We better get this milk into the fridge, before it spoils."

They picked up the pails, walking across the gravel ground to the fenced in yard. When Chloe stops dead in her tracks, noticing three figures walking up the long driveway.

"Chloe?" Lois asks, seeing she isn't walking any farther to the house, she looks at where Chloe eyes are intently staring at.

She puts her hand over her brows, shielding her eyes from the blinding sun. "Chloe, who are those people?"

Chloe heart stops as she recognizes two familiar ones, her face lighting up and smiling widely. "It's the Kent's!"

"Who?" Lois asks, not believing what she was saying.

"Lois, it's the Kent's!" Chloe shouts, facing Lois her lips curled up in her mega-watt smile.

Once the information sunk in, Lois froze in shock dropping the pails in her hand. The milk splattered to the ground but neither notice or cared. They took off running down the long dirt driveway to the two people they considered second parents.

Jonathan and Martha's face gleams with happiness seeing Lois and Chloe run their way to them.

"Jonathan, it's the girls!" Martha said excitedly, shaking his arm before taking off herself, running to them.

It seemed to take forever to close the distance between them. Their faces a mixture of emotions as they neared.

"Mrs. Kent!" Lois and Chloe yell as they came closer.

The younger girls nearly tackle the elder woman to the ground as they both ran into her embrace. All three girls clung to each other, tears streaming down their faces as they hugged tighter.

"My Girls!...My Girls!" Martha cried into their hair, her arms wrapped protectively around them. She pulled back to look at their faces, their cheeks also wet with tears. She places her hand on the blonde's cheek. "Chloe." Then she placed her hand on the other girl's face. "Lois...I can't believe this, I can't believe I'm finally home with my girls."

"We've missed you too Mrs. Kent." Lois said, tears swelling her eyes but blinks them back from falling.

"It hasn't been the same without you here, Mrs K." Chloe beams, going in for another hug. The both did, squeezing her with no end.

"Hey, I hope there are some hugs left for me."

The girls heads popped up at the familiar voice. "Mr. Kent!" the girls squealed as they watch him come and stand next to his wife's side. They quickly detached themselves from the woman that was like a mom to them and embraced the man they saw as a second father.

"Whoa! Girls, I missed you too." Jonathan said with joy, hugging onto them for dear life.

Both girls pulled back to look at the two they haven't seen for years. "I can't believe you guys are really here."

"Neither can we." Martha said, starting another round of the water works.

Jonathan looked around at his farm that's been in his family for generations. "I see you girls have held the fort down."

"Yes, Sir." Lois said giving him a small salute.

Chloe cleared her throat. "Ah Hem."

Lois rolls her eyes and points her thumb at Chloe, joking. "Yea, Chloe helped too."

This made everyone laugh, Chloe stopped when she notice someone standing a few feet off, behind the Kent's. "Who's that?"

The Kent's realized that in their excitement of being back home, they forgotten their guest. They certainly couldn't call him Kal - El, the girls would know he was Kryptonian. Jonathan and Martha nervously looked between each other.

"Um...I'm...I'm..." Clark stumbled, trying to think of a simple human name as he fiddles with his blue ring.

"What do you not know your own name?" Lois smirks, smiling widely. "Well is it Smallville?" Kal - El and the Kent's furrow their brows at the girl. "Uh, that was a joke, you know, we live in Smallville." she said seeing that they were confused. "Really crashed and burned on that one, looks like I need more work."

"Um...this is Clark." Martha said holding out her hand to him as he came over to them.

"Clark?" Jonathan mouthed behind Kal - El's back so the girls couldn't see him, Martha just shrugged.

Clark stood between the Kent's, outstretching his hand to the blond cousin, quite smaller then himself. "Hi."

Chloe gave her mega-watt smile to him. "Hi Clark, I'm Chloe Sullivan."

"Nice to meet you." he said brightly, shaking her hand.

Then he turned his attention to Lois, holding out his hand to the tall, brunette, well more hazel with highlights, next to Chloe. A few inches shorter then himself, but maybe about a year or two older. She latched her hand onto his her lips up in a friendly smile but then her face bore confusion as she felt something familiar about him. His touch sending tremors through her body, but she shook the feeling away.

"So, just Clark, huh?" she said, shaking his hand, and quickly lets it go. His blue eyes and dark locks, as well as his god like physique doing a number on her.

"Uh,...No it's Clark…"

"-Kent." Martha quickly said, seeing as he couldn't lie straight to save his life.

"Kent?" Lois and Clark said at the same time, receiving confused looks from Lois and Chloe.

"Yes, he's...umm Jonathan's nephew. He was captured by the Kryptonians too." Martha lied, hating to do it but it wasn't time for anyone to know yet, she receiving looks from both Clark and her husband. She just gives a sheepish smile in return.

Kal - El turned back to Lois. "Clark Kent." not able to keep his blue eyes from admiring the beauty before him, having feelings surge through his body he never experienced before. "And...who are you?"

Lois cocked her head and smiled seeing that certain look all men gave her, that lusted after her but it was different in his eyes not so much lust as it was admiration.

"Lane...Lois Lane."

"Lois..." he tries the name out on his tongue, smiling widely.

Lois for some reason unknown to her blushes, something she never does, at the sound of her name coming from his mouth, it just rolled out like velvet. She couldn't stop her lips from curling up into a broad grin.

Chloe stood there staring from her Cuz to the new, seeing some kind of spark go off between them. She frowned slightly a little unsure about the situation and then…a small smile played at the edges of her lips. Her eyebrows rose up as she thought, _Seems Miss Independent has found a guy at l- _

"Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm so ready to get in my home and whip up a feast." Martha replies, interrupting Chloe from her thoughts.

"Great! It's been too long since we had your home cooking." Lois said, with delight.

Everyone headed back down the dirt path to the yellow farmhouse. Chatting among themselves along the way. The Kent's taking in all the familiar surrounds they haven't seen in so long. Clark amazed by how different everything looked from his own land, of nothing but ice to a place where all around was thriving with life from the tall trees to the short growths of grass that littered the ground.

"So, how did you guys escape from the Kryptonians?" Chloe asks, nosy, a little habit of hers that came with being an intrepid reporter.

"Well, our Master was a good hearted Kryptonian, he let us go." Jonathan replied hoping Chloe wouldn't dig any farther into the matter.

"Really? That's just so hard to believe, I've always thought the Kryptonians were bastards." Lois replied, hate edging in her voice.

"Lois!" Mrs. Kent scolded for cursing, and for what she said about the Kryptonians, knowing that Clark was one.

"Sorry, Mrs Kent but you have to admit that they are. I mean for god sake, they captured our people and made them into slaves, and if they didn't comply they killed them. They're heartless."

Clark dropped his head at those words. He knew them to be very true, his own father was that way before he was shown that what they were doing was wrong. The Kent's having changed his heart on that matter, thank god for them. But hearing said by her made it hurt even more and he didn't know why, it just added the feeling of dread more to his heart that maybe this mission his father sent him on was hopeless.

"Lois, if you look back on history you'll be finding we've done these things too" Martha said "And if you look at them closely they are very similar to us in more then one way. Just like us they have good just as well as bad, and our friend Jor - El is a good person."

Clark picked his head and smiled at Martha, she always had a way with of making him feel better just like a mom is suppose to.

"Yea, they are some really cool Kryptonians, that don't believe in what is going on between the humans and them. They want peace and to live in this world together with out war or hate." Clark adds.

Lois looks up at him, not believing the boy standing next to Martha. He seemed to good to be true, actually looking at the good in everyone. Not many people would try to Justify or stick up for the Kryptonians, especially men they wanted war and to kill them. Not him, he had goodness in him that Lois just couldn't help but admire. She tore her eyes way realizing she been starring at him when his eyes connected with hers.

"Well I'm sorry, until I see it for myself that there are actually saints among the Kryptonian race, I just can't believe it."

Clark smiles at her, speaking before he thought about what he was saying. "You never know, one might actually surprise you one day."

Lois couldn't help but smile so easily around him. _Damn what is he doing to me? God it must be those amazing blue eyes…wait! Did I just say his eyes are amazing? Lois, get a grip on yourself, he is not that great, there has to be a catch. No guy is this wonderful._

Lois was at a loss for a come back, so very unlike her, but quickly she racks her brain for something. "Well, until that day I'll stay skeptical."

Martha and Jonathan gave each other worry glance, Kal - El had to be very careful with what he said, a year hasn't even gone by yet and he was already almost treading on thin ice with his words.

"OH!" Chloe just shouts out, making everyone jump at her outburst even Clark who wasn't use to such things. Everyone turned around to look at her.

"Sorry." she shrugs. "But I have an amazing idea." she said excitedly at the thoughts running through her mind.

"Don't worry my Cuz is always hyper active." Lois teases, bringing a smile to Clark's face. "Chloe sweetie did you remember to take your pills."

Clark looked at Chloe as if something was wrong with her. "Are you sick?"

"Ha ha ha, no my dear cousin is just trying to be a wise as-" The Kent's gave her a look, making her rephrase her words. "-alic...Anyway, we should throw a huge party celebrating the Kent's home coming, we can invite all out friends and neighbors."

All the girls gave Mr. Kent a pleading look knowing he could never, turn them down. "Alright, I think a little celebrating among friends has been long over due."

"Yes!" they squealed, jumping up and down with excitement, then ran off the rest of the way toward the house to prepare for the party.

Clark leaned in to Jonathan, walking by his side. "Are all human girls like this?"

"Oh yes, believe me they only get worse." Jonathan teased, with a smirk on his face.

Clark shook his head he didn't know how the heck he was going to be able to do this, pretend to be human for a whole year.

"I got to talk to an old friend" Jonathon said looking towards Gabe who was still driving the tractor, "You can handle them on your own, right _Clark?_" teasing him a little.

"I-"

"Hey, Smallville! Come on, we're going to need your help!" Lois shouts far ahead of them, waving Clark to come on. Using her joke name of him and since it felt right calling him that she decided to use it, besides, it annoyed him…and she loved it!

"I guess she's talking to me." Clark replied, not able to stop an amused smile from creeping on his lips.

"Yup, that she is son." Jonathan said, slapping him on his shoulder.

"I feel like she's going to be trouble for me, during my stay."

"Well, the fastest way to learn to be human would be to hang around those two, especially Lois. She has quite a spirit to her."

"I've notice." Clark beaming widely, the feeling of being threatened from earlier seemed to melt a way and what's more strange was that she seemed to have been the token to do the trick. He had a feeling he was going to enjoy being human while living on the farm, especially if that meant being around her.

"Come on, Smallville! Get your butt moving, we don't have all day!" Lois shouted impatiently.

Clark sighed, then again he could be wrong…but it would be worth finding out. He smiled glancing at Mr. Kent who returned the same, before running off down the dirt road.

* * *

VB - "Soap, perfect to get you out of sticky situation or stucky situations."applying around the rim of the dustbin "Good thing I went to get a shower."nose crinkled up at the smell "Lass, you stink!"

Tisa - "I would be since I have been stuck in this for an entire chapter." growling, VB begins to snicker "Stop laughing!"

VB - "Sorry." trying very hard not to laugh, throws away the soap and grabs Tisa hands "On three. One, two, three!" POP! "There you go Lass."

Tisa - Tisa growls, looks like she is about to kill VB "VeeeBeeeee!"

VB - "Err." Pointing behind Tisa "Oh, my god! There's the Clois!"

Tisa - looks behind her "Where?" realized she has been tricked, looks back at the rapidly retreating VB, then to the audience "Hope you guys like the chapter and review would be very nice. Thank you!...and now if you excuse me, I'm going hunting." Runs after VB


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Own nothing, Nada, not at all. Ain't life grand Tisa?

**Distribution:** ask and you shall receive.

**( Continued adventures of VB & Tisa... Story after this.)**

Tisa - Say it

VB - I will never leave my partner in crime for a shower tied up and swinging upside down

Tisa - And?

VB - I will now stick by my partner in crime even if the Clana Police interrogates us.

Tisa - Gooooood. Looks at the viewers Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 2: Celebration

* * *

Chloe and Lois stood by the punch bowl, watching as friends and neighbors came in for the home coming party they threw at the last minute, but it did not stop the loads of people they knew from coming. There was screaming and cries of joy, as friends of the Kent's welcomed them back home, them and their nephew Clark.

Jonathon was rubbing his sides for the hundredth times "I think I'm all hugged out" Jonathon sighed.

"You're hugged out? I think my cheeks have been officially abused" Clark said as he gently rubbed his sore cheeks "How many old ladies are there here?"

"Not as many as the young ones" a new voice said

Jonathon looked over Clark's as he turned to face the new voice "Peter Ross?"

"Sure is" Pete said.

"You've grown, are the girls still bothering you?" Jonathon teased "I remembered you hated them and now I'm hearing you're a…"

"Ladies man?" Pete smirk "People make mistakes"

"I hear your hanging around Lois and Chloe, how have they been treating you?" Jonathon asked.

"Not bad, but it's best to keep an eye them" Pete said "They get into a lot of trouble when I'm not there"

"I'm sure they do" Jonathon said then remembered Clark "Oh Pete this is Clark" putting a hand on the raven haired teenager shoulder "My nephew"

"So I've heard," Pete said "Is it true that you Kryptonian Master reunited you with your uncle and aunt?"

"Yeah" Clark lied.

"Do you remember you parents?" Pete asked.

"Not much" Clark half lied on that, he couldn't remember his mother.

"Man, that sucks" Pete said "But it's nice for that Kryptonian to reunite you an all"

"Yeah it is" Clark smiled.

"Wish there's more of them" Pete said then added "Is it true that the Kryptonian women are hot?"

"W-what?" Clark blurted, caught off guard.

"I can see you two are going to get along just" Jonathon said then looked around the party "Well I better check up on Martha, don't want her overcooked" then leaves.

Chloe grabbed another handful of chips as Lois poured another glass of punch, which she didn't enjoy much since Chloe kept stopping her from adding a little certain ingredient, but it was something to drink. Almost choking on it when, hearing two familiar, very much disliked voices.

"Oh my god, if it isn't Slutobel and the Pink Ranger." Lois quirks, noticing the Lang Twins just arriving, and turns to Chloe. "Did you invite them?"

"Everyone was invited." Chloe quickly defends.

"Great, Could have warned me, Cuz." Lois said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, I didn't want to interrupt your thoughts of a certain someone." Chloe chides, a teasing grin playing on her lips.

"Subtle Chloe, real subtle." Lois smirks.

"Hey every normal heterosexual girl is staring at him." Chloe remarks, as they looked over to Clark talking with Pete.

"You know if the Kryptonians raise them like that." taking a long look at him then at Lois, who was taking her time, maybe a bit too much time eying him over. "It's no wonder they don't let them go." Chloe said, with a teasing smile on her face.

"Chlo, you have a dirty mind."

"Right, like you weren't undressing him with your eyes a few seconds ago and lets not forget all day."

Clark couldn't help but snort into his punch, at the conversation Chloe and Lois was having from across the room. He knew he shouldn't pry but he was curious to why they were staring at him like that, along with practically every girl in the room. He quickly places back on the blue stone Kryptonite ring, when his new friend Pete comes back over, after getting his third cup of punch.

"What's so funny?" Pete asks noticing Clark's flushed cheeks and wide grin.

"Nothing" Clark replies, blushing even more.

"Riiight." Pete strides, looking around and seeing all the females' eyes looking seductively at Clark. Pete laughs. "Seems like you got all the ladies attention."

Clark looked at him confused, he never really been in this situation before. Kryptonian girls were well mannered, they would never stare at a guy the way these human girls were.

"Man, they think you're Hot!" Pete tries to explain.

Clark shakes his head, still not getting it. "I don't feel hot."

Pete looked at him strangely. "Right, I keep forgetting, that you grew up among the Kryptonians, so you probably didn't get all our slangs and stuff. Well Hot is just another word we use to describe something that is really great or for a person who is very attractive."

"Got it." Clark said, finally understanding.

Pete laughs. "It's about time we got more testosterone in this town." patting him on his chest. "Stick with me Clark, and you'll be a ladies man, like myself, in no time."

Clark laughed along with Pete, his eyes heading in the same direction they had been all night. Her hazel eyes as if feeling his stare, comes in contact with his blues, making him smile even wider.

Pete looks over in the direction Clark's eyes are, a sly smile gracing his lips. "It appears that a rare flower, among the roses has already caught the eyes of one Clark Kent."

"Rare flower?" Clark asks, confused.

Pete points his hand in the direction. "Lois Lane, the rare flower, among the roses.." he finishes, motioning his hands to the rest of the girls in the room.

"Oh, right." Clark said, his eyes still locked onto hers.

"She's a hard catch man, not like other girls around here. She's tough, I mean she can really hold her own. Sarcastic, which seems to be her acquired charm and…"

"Beautiful." Clark adds in.

Pete laughs. "Yea, there's that." he looks over at Lois, seeing she's looking back at Clark, a small smile on her lips.

"Whoa! You're actually catching the attention of Lois Lane. Man, maybe I should be taking tips from you." Pete said, laughing.

Clark smiles widely. "So, she and Chloe are cousins?"

"Yea, you'll find they're very much alike and also very different at the same time. Chloe is Lois' little cousin, she's younger and believe me, mess with Chloe and you'll definitely feel the wrath of Lane."

"Sounds like you know, all too well."

Pete laughs. "Do I! Just a little advice, never get on Lois' bad side."

Clark looked a little nervous. "Don't sweat it man, she's really cool, also. I never seen someone as loyal as she is. Do you know she actually dropped out of Metropolis University, just to attend Smallville's local community college, Kansas Central. To help out her Uncle Gabe, and Chloe around the farm."

"She sounds amazing." Clark said, with new admiration in his eyes for the hazel eyed girl.

"That she is, my friend." Pete said, patting Clark's shoulder.

Chloe sees the look on Lois' face as she continues to stares at Clark, she bumps her shoulders into hers, softly, breaking her out or her trance.

"Seeing anything you like?" Chloe teases.

Lois cuts her eyes at her. "Chloe, I'm just looking."

"Mighty hard, I might add." Chloe said, amused.

"He's..."

"...Gorgeous!" Chloe finishes for her.

"Will you stop putting words in my mouth. That's not what I was going to say."

"But you were thinking it." she said in a teasing voice, receiving a look from Lois.

"Ok, go on." Chloe said, stifling back amusement.

"Thank you. Now what I was going to say it that he's new…"

"…and Delicious!" Chloe couldn't help herself Lois was just making it too easy.

"Chloeee!" Lois said, warning sounding in her voice.

"What?" she said, innocently, shrugging her shoulders. "I can't help it, I never seen you like this over a guy before."

"Like what?"

Chloe cocked her head to the side and looked at her pointedly. "Don't play coy with me Lois; you know exactly what I'm talking about."

"No, you can get that thought right out your head. There is nothing, I repeat, nothing going on between us."

"If you say so, Cuz." Chloe said, smiling brightly.

Lois just rolls her eyes and pulls her punch up to take a drink.

"Oh, god." Lois mumbles into her cup. "Pink Skanks Alert."

Chloe laughs and bumps her elbow into Lois' side as the Lang Twins made their way over to them.

"Hello…" Isobel started.

"…Girls." Lana finished.

Lois rolled her eyes, while Chloe did it mentally, they hated when the Lang Twins talked like that.

"Can you guys be any more creepier that you have to talk like that?" Lois sneers, Chloe bumps her side, again.

"Isobel. Lana, nice that you guys could make it." Chloe said, giving each girl a hug.

Lois doesn't even bother to greet them, just stands there, arms folded, looking sternly at them.

"Nice to see…" Lana starts this time.

"…you too, Lois." Isobel, finishes, both looking innocently at her. Lois eyes glares on fire, looking, as though she wanted to pound them.

Chloe sees this and jumps in. "Well we have drinks and food over there on the table, if you want any."

"We'll pass." The Lang Twins says in-sync.

Clark on the other side of the party watches this.

"Err Pete who are those girls talking to-"

"You do not want to get involve with the Lang twins" Pete said immediately "They will suck the life out of you"

"They're vampires?" Clark said

"Something like that" Pete said "But still super creepy. Lois goes through this kill, crush, destroy mood when she sees them"

"And why hasn't she?" Clark asked worriedly.

"Chloe's there. If anyone that can calm Lois down it's Chloe. One of many reasons why I only approach Lois when Chloe's around" Pete said then added on Clark smirk "I did say I've felt the wrath of Lane before"

"So what's so creepy about them?" Clark said.

"They take this 'twin thing' to the extreme. Start and finish each other sentences and talk at the same time. They act like they are psychic. Very loyal to one another. The one in the darker colours is Isobel" Pete points to her "The oldest of them. She's baddest btch I've ever met"

"She's a dog?"

A beat.

"No, when I say btch I mean very bad girl that would hurt anyone that gets in her way" Pete explain "Also a swear word that shouldn't be used likely"

"Right"

"The other is Lana. She's the nice one but don't let that fool you she can be a clinger and so secretive that leaves you wondering if she got lots of skeletons in her closets" Pete said "A lot of creepy stuff happens around those two that's sending Chloe into a lot of trouble because of it"

"Why?"

"You probably already know that the kryptonite is what weakens the Kryptonians, right?"

"Don't I know it" Clark said, mostly to himself.

"Well the kryptonite also does a lot of other things too"

"Like?"

"Anyone exposed to them for too long could end up with some weird powers" Pete said "Like last year's coach whenever he got angry he set things on fire. This other guy the only way he could survive was to absorb body heat and yours truly nearly had the fat sucked out of him by a pretty blonde if it weren't for Lois. Each and everyone those people where infected by that kryptonite stuff"

"At least it's not boring around here" Clark joked "But why dose Chloe-"

"Chloe investigates and expose the weirdness around here with Lois, I sometimes tag along. Chloe believes that the Lang twins might be kryptonite freaks because of all the weird stuff that happens around them"

"So why haven't they been expose yet?"

"Oh believe me Chloe is having her work cut out for her when she works on the Lang twins. Every lead sends her to a deadened. Only reason why she carries on is because Lois can't stand them and when someone gets to her, she does not give up. One guy called her a 'muffin peddler college dropout', next day he had the embarrassment of a lifetime" Pete said

"Ouch"

"That's the Mad Dog Lane for you" Pete said "The only reason why the Lang twin can get away with so much and are so popular is because they happen to be the ones that invented the shields"

Clark chuckled nervously at that.

Back to the girls and someone was trying to ease Lois's thoughts of a shovel, lime, rope and black plastic bags.

"If you guys are looking for Mrs. Kent, she's in the kitchen cooking up a storm." Chloe gives out a slight chuckle, feeling the tension between the Lang Twins and her Cuz.

"I'm sure she'll love to see you two."

"Will..."

"...Do."

"Mrs. Kent was, always like a mom to us." they both say, just to annoy the heck out of Lois.

The Lang Twins both smile sweetly before turning around and heads to the Kitchen.

"Bye Chloe." they both say, at the same time.

"Seeya…"

"…Lois."

Lois takes a step after them; Chloe quickly grabs her arm and pulls her back. "Oh, no. Come on."

"Just one punch and I'll be satisfied." Lois making a whining sound.

Chloe laughs, rolling her eyes as she dragged her across the room. "Come on we're gonna go talk to your favorite person."

"Who, Smallville?" Lois blurts out, not realizing what she was saying. Then slaps her hands over her mouth once it dawns on her.

Chloe laughs at her expression. "Nothing going on, huh?"

Lois narrows her eyes at her Cuz. "Do not start, Chloe, and why are we going over there anyway?"

"You know, you can socialize once in awhile, and besides I want to get an interview with him. You know, get his side of the story what it was like to live among the Kryptonians. I already have a few words from Mr and Mrs Kent and I want to get his."

Lois sighs heavily as she allows her cousin to drag her over to Pete and Clark.

"Hey Ladies" Pete said as the girls approached them.

"Hey shorty" Lois teased.

"Lois your breaking my heart" Pete said dramatically, putting a hand over his heart.

Lois rolled her eyes playfully at Pete's behaviour.

"Oh Pete, you'll always be my shiny bold head friend" Lois smirked.

Pete looked away vividly pretending to blink away the tears "I can live with that" then looked back at her with a smirk.

Clark looked at them confusedly.

"Don't worry it's a weird ritual they do when they meet" Chloe whispered to Clark, lending a comforting hand "It's their way of saying hi"

"So Smallville, what do you think of the party?" Lois asked as she turned to Clark's direction.

"It's small" Clark said.

"Small?" Lois, Chloe and Pete said at the same time. It was the biggest party to be held in Smallville, how could it be small?

"The Kryptonian party's I've been to were three times bigger than this" Clark explained.

"What were they like?" Chloe asked.

"Depends on the occasion. On anniversaries it's quiet and on birthdays its…" Clark said trying to find the word.

"Wild?" Pete put in.

"Wild" Clark agreed.

"Well you can tell me all about it in your interview" Chloe smiled.

"Interview?" Clark questioned, his eyebrows disappeared under his mass of hair.

"Well, you had been in the kryptonian world longer than your aunt and uncle, right?" Chloe said.

"Yeah…" Clark said, putting his hands behind his back, fiddling with the blue ring.

"And so you would have seen a lot of things, more than them" Chloe said.

"Probably not as much" Clark lied, he really didn't want to do this interview "I was a kid when I was taken, didn't get to see a lot of things compare to my aunt and uncle. I'd probably be a boring subject"

"A subject I'm still willing to interview" Chloe smiled "There isn't a single excuse I can over come to get it"

"Relax Smallville she won't bite" Lois said, gently punching him in the arm.

"Can I at least think about it?" Clark asked.

"Sure, but you realise if you say no I will get in other methods" Chloe teased.

"Like?" Clark asked.

"Give me a minute and I'll think of something" Chloe said and gave him an affectionate wink.

For a split second Chloe thought she saw Lois looking a bit cheesed off but it was only a second, giving her an evil idea.

"But, err, if your going to think about it don't take too long" Chloe said laying a hand on Clark's chest "a girl like me can't wait forever" biting her bottom lip seductively.

As Clark gave out a tiny strangled squeak Chloe saw from the corner of her eyes Lois had narrowed hers at her. Pete, knowing exactly what Chloe was doing shook his head at the blonde.

"Chloe can I talk to you?" Lois asked sweetly.

"Sure cuz what's up?" Chloe said, almost bouncingly.

"Alone" Lois said, plastering a smile, grabs her cousin's arm and yanked her to the side.

"Painful much!" Chloe said as she took her arm back, rubbing away the pain.

"What are you doing?" Lois hissed.

Chloe looked at Lois and gave her a shrug "What do you mean?"

"That seconds ago" Lois said.

"Oh _that_" Chloe said pretending to realise what Lois meant "Well it's called flirting Lois, you should try it"

"I know what flirting is, why did you do that?" Lois said.

"As I far as I know there's nothing between you two" Chloe said then giving a dramatic pause "Unless…there is"

"There is nothing" Lois denied.

"Well, he's all mine then" Chloe said.

Before Chloe could leave Lois grabbed her arm again "He just got here" Lois said, trying to ward off Chloe pursuit "Wouldn't it be wise to wait longer" _a lot longer. Maybe forever. How does that sound for you? _Lois silently added.

"Early bird catches the early worm"

"Chloeeeeeeeee"

"Fine" Chloe huffed.

Lois nodded and headed back to the boys. Pete looked at Chloe and raised his eyebrows at her, like it was a signal. From behind Lois Chloe just smiled and winked at him, returning the signal.

* * *

Clana Cops - "Put your hands up we have got you surrounded"

VB - "Tisa, got anything to get us out of this sticky situation?"

Tisa - sarcastically "Oh I don't know how about a bar of soap?"

VB - raising an eyebrow "You are never going to let that go are you?"

Tisa - "Nope. How about you? Nifty trick, anything?"

VB - "Now that you mention it I do but I was only going to use it as an emergency"

Tisa - looking incredulously, pointing to the Clana Police "And that isn't?"

VB - rolls eyes, sighing "Fine" Pull out something from her boot "I have to get us out of everything now don't I?"

Tisa - "A _spoon _is going to get us out of this"

VB - "It's not a spoon. This happens to be a--"

Tisa - "Oh great it's _Teaspoon_"

Clana Cops - "Put the Teaspoon down"

VB - "It's not a teaspoon"

Tisa - "fine it's a sugar spoon"

VB - "FOR THE LAST TIME IT IS NOT A SPOON!" stabs the spoon into the wall, a red wormhole appears

Tisa - "Holy Sh--" VB throws Tisa in "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhh………."

VB - looks towards the audience "Review" Jumps in before the wormhole closes


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Own nothing, Nada, not at all. Ain't life grand Tisa?

Distribution: ask and you shall receive.

( Continued adventures of VB & Tisa... Story after this.)

A big wormhole opens up and two mischievous partners fly out one out of the time

Tisa - Craaaaaaaaaaaap! hit's the ground

VB - Yiiiiiippppppppppeeeeeeeeee! lands besides Tisa and looks at her Lets do that again! The wormhole close up

Tisa - Lets not Gets up where are we? Looks around the wasteland

VB - Gets up too Don't know.

Tisa - WHAT?

VB - I'm not the tour guide. Oh wait there's a billboard over there pulls out pair of binoculars

Tisa - where are you getting these things? First that wormhole thingie and now those

VB - Standard equipment at FFSC (Federation of Fine Stories of the Clois)

Tisa - Why weren't I issue these at FFSC?

VB - Well, do you remember the time you were suppose to give orders to that tank in Clana central?

Flashback

Tisa - Playing on a game pad right…forward left…left forward right forward…right back right…left forward…launch! YAY eat that you-!

BOOM!

Turns around and sees an important building blown up

Tisa - Oooooooooooooh crap…

End of flashback

Tisa - All because of that?

VB - You blew up the Chluce council.

Tisa - Its just a little thing

VB - They were our neighbours and our allies

Tisa - It's still one thing

VB - what about the time you-

Flash back

BOOM!

End of Flashback

VB - And the time you-

Flash back

BOOM!

End of Flashback

VB - also that time you-

Flash back

BOOM!

End of Flashback

Tisa - Could have happen to anyone besides if I was that dangerous why were you partnered up with me?

VB - I asked them that but they wouldn't say

Flash back

VB - drops some green liquid into a red liquid that should do it

Assistant - You're needed down stairs, one of the agents blew up the Chluce Council building!

VB - WHAT! Drops the entire canister in

Boom! SPLAT! Pink gung goes everywhere in the laboratory

End of Flashback

VB - Besides we're here now and we're going to kick some Clana butt! Looks into the binoculars and faints

Tisa - VB?

Picks up binoculars and looks at the billboard

Tisa - Lexis looks at the audience read the chapter while I try to wake my partner up

* * *

Chapter 3: I'm new to this

Clark watched from the loft as the last guest leaves the farm to make their way home. The Kent's homecoming was a complete success, he had to admit when partying the other side of the boundaries knew how to 'get down' as Pete said. Lois, Chloe and Pete had stayed behind to clear up the mess with the Kent's even though Clark could have done it within three minutes but still it was fun. Listening to the cousins yammering on about the Torch, their little investigations and school, which Clark found it very interesting, he wouldn't mind going to a human school, he did have to fit in. He turns and sees Chloe by the banisters.

"When I was little Lois and I used to hang around here a lot" Chloe said "It was our sanctuary, we don't hang around here like we used to though"

"Why?" Clark asked.

"It was the Kent's place and with them gone, there wasn't much point" Chloe said.

"I'm sorry" Clark said.

"For what? You weren't the one that took them" Chloe said walking over to him "Don't beat yourself over it Clark, they're back now and, hey, you're back to human civilisation"

"Yeah, back" Clark said looking to the ground.

"Is there something wrong?" Chloe asked.

"Where I grew up, Chloe, I called it home" Clark said, looking squarely in her eyes.

"Then why did you leave it?" Chloe asked.

"I was curious" Clark answered.

"Just curious?" Chloe prodded.

"Well, I wanted to see what's here" Clark said "My aunt and uncle would talk to me about this place all the time and I could never imagine it"

"Why?" Chloe asked curiously.

"The Fortress was always surrounded by ice and snow, this place is really different" Clark confessed.

"Well get use to it, Smallville is your home now" Chloe said.

"Chloe we have to go" Lois shouted outside "Pete needs his beauty sleep"

"Hey!" Pete protested.

"I mean a lot of beauty sleep" Lois added.

Clark peered out of the barn window with Chloe. Lois was walking over to her car with Pete leaning on it.

"Hey!" Pete complained.

"I'll be down in a sec" Chloe shouted back and looks at Clark "See you tomorrow Clark"

Clark watches as she jogs towards the banisters but stops. She turns and looks at him carefully.

"She likes Lilies" Chloe said and disappeared down the stairs.

As soon as Chloe got into the car Lois drove down the dirt road away, leaving Clark standing there to watch. Just as Lois hit the main road he takes out a communicator from his pocket and speaks into it.

"Sorry for taking so long" Clark said.

"Kal-El?" Professor Emil Hamilton answered.

"Hey Professor" Clark said.

"So I believe the ring was alright then?" Professor Emil Hamilton asked.

"Yes, worked fine" Clark said, looking at the ring.

"So it isn't just a ring huh?" Professor Emil Hamilton said playfully.

"KAL-EL, WHAT ON EARTH TOOK YOU SO LONG?" Jor-El shouted suddenly making Clark nearly drop the communicator from shock "DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS?"

"Not even a hello?" Clark asked innocently.

"Kal-El just because you're over there doesn't mean I can't throw a rock at your head, I thought it took two hours to get there and an hours walk to that farm. After three hours you should have reported" Jor-El growled then paused "Who is she?"

"W-what?" Clark asked, off guard.

"Who. Is. She?" Jor-El said slowly, like his son was an idiot.

"No one" Clark said quickly and cringe. Big mistake.

"So there is someone" Jor-El said

"No, really no" Clark panicking.

"Kal-El" Jor-El growled deeply.

Clark thinks quickly and yawns loudly "You know I'm really tired…"

"Don't you dare"

"…and I have to wake up early…"

"I mean it Kal-El"

"…So I'm going to bed"

"Kal-EL!"

"Night" and turns off the communicator immediately, then sighs nervously "Oh he's going to kill me"

Clark combs his fingers through his hair, thinking of what to do next as he watch Lois's Car turn off to the main road. He then takes off the ring and shoots down the stairs to the Kent's house in super speed mode, scaring the heck out of Jonathon and Martha who were have a quiet discussion as they cleaned up.

"Son, what do you think you were doing?" Jonathon alarmed "Someone could have been here"

"Sorry, but I needed a release" Clark said "And having a huge adrenaline rush—around many people who'd kill me—without using it is not a good thing"

"I know it's difficult sweetheart, you really need to control it. You're in human territory now, you can't afford to make mistakes here" Martha said

"I know" Clark said and yawns "I'm going head to bed, G'night Mr Kent Mrs Kent"

"Goodnight Clark" Martha and Jonathon said together.

Clark grinned, turned and headed for the stairs but he stops just as he places his foot on the first step. He turns and looks at the Kent's.

"What are Lilies?" Clark asked.

* * *

Lois was mulling over a coffee in the kitchen, annoyed and sad of what had happen. This was not happening. It just couldn't. Of all the times she dreamt this was a first. She takes another sip just as Chloe burst in with full of energy while Lois struggled for hers.

"Well this is a first" Chloe said "You wouldn't believe how shocked I was when I couldn't find you in your bed. Usually I have to drag you out and yet here you are bright and early"

Lois just looks at Chloe and takes another sip.

Chloe frowned and asked "Lois, what's wrong?"

"Bad dream" Lois said.

Chloe's frown deepened in confusion "What did dream guy do?"

"Nothing" Lois said.

"So what's wrong?" Chloe asked.

"Let me rephrase that" Lois said looking into her coffee "Dream guy did nothing because I didn't dream of dream guy"

"Is that why you're pouting?" Chloe grinned, to hide the laughter coming up.

"I don't pout" Lois growled at her cousin.

"Looks to me like you are" Chloe said "Who knew one guy can do that to Miss Lane?"

"Chloe, what are you implying?" Lois narrowed her eyes at Chloe.

"Nothing, just, err, why the sad face?" Chloe asked.

"It's stupid really" Lois said, taking another sip of her coffee.

"Try me" Chloe said.

"Well, I wasn't completely honest when I told you about dream guy" Lois said and looks into her coffee "I didn't start dreaming of him at 16, more along the lines a couple of days after the Kent's were taken"

Chloe blinked at cousin "Really?"

"Yeah. He was like a, err, a, umm err…"

"…comfort blankey?" Chloe suggested.

"Yeah and as I got older I started to dream of him more and more until it was practically every night" Lois said and laughed "See? Stupid"

"I don't think it is stupid" Chloe said "I used to dream the Kent's would return when I younger, maybe this is a sign"

"That dream guy is the Kent's?" Lois asked confusedly.

"Maybe one of them" Chloe said in the corner of her lips.

"I heard that" Lois said.

"Speaking of the Kent's we're going up to the farm" Chloe said.

* * *

Outside the Kent's house Jonathon was leading a certain kryptonian to his doom…

"Son, this is the old tractor" Jonathon said "I've been trying to fix for years, now with your kryptonian knowledge I got a feeling we might finally keep it going"

"Me?" Clark exclaimed "I know nothing about tractors"

"Well you can start learning now; they are basically like a car. Got an engine, wheels, clutches, gears and all that stuff" Jonathon said.

Clark lifts up the hood to show the engine and his eyes popped at the state of it. It looked like it had seen better days.

"You're a fast learner son, maybe you could stop her from being the end for me" Jonathon said, patting him on the shoulder.

"If you say so" Clark said and opens the toolbox and raised an eyebrow "You have very primitive tools"

"For a very primitive engine" Jonathon said "You work on her while I tend the cows, Gabe filled me in that some of them are pregnant and needs to be milked"

When Jonathon was out of earshot, Clark muttered "Humans" and began to work.

Up at the beginning of the dirt road Lois and Chloe were walking...

Chloe snickers to herself as Lois gives her another glance, only to see Chloe biting down on her lip to stifle any giggles from escaping.

Annoyed, she focuses herself forward, they making their way to the Kent's farm after Lois' car broke down on the main highway.

A few minutes passes and Chloe takes another sneaky glance at Lois only to start snickering again. Lois huffs and rolls her eyes at Chloe's weird behaviour.

"Seriously, Chlo what's so funny? You've been laughing at me since we began this little walk."

Chloe tries to gain her composure but Lois could still hear her amusement in her voice. "Who said I'm laughing at you?"

"I don't know, how about the constant glances you're giving me and the fact that beside yourself, I'm the only one around."

"Hey, I could be laughing at myself." Chloe defends.

"Riiiight, Cuz." Lois strides, not believing her.

Chloe goes into another laughing fit as Lois does it again for the hundredth time.

"Chloe, if you do not tell me why you're laughing, I'm going to kill you."

"You..." Chloe laughs, barely able to finish her sentence.

"Me?...So you are laughing at me."

"Not at you personally, but at what you're doing." Chloe said, trying to get her laughter under control.

"What?" Lois asks, clearly confused.

"Lo, since we left the car you've been playing with your hair. The nearer we get , the different ways you put it. First, it was slanted to the left side, then all hanging over in the front over your right shoulder. Noooow it's up in a pony tail, you're fidgeting with your hair."

"I...am...not." Lois now on the defensive. "The wind is messing up my hair!"

Chloe looks down at the ground. "Lo, there's barely enough wind to blow a leaf." she laughs then looks up at her cousin with mischievous eyes. "You just want to look nice for, Claaaark."

Lois playfully punches her in the arm. "Do not!"

"Stop denying it, Cuz I saw how you wanted to dunk Lana's head in the punch bowl when she was hanging all over Clark."

"Cuz, I always look like that when it comes to the Skank Twins."

"Riiiight, the icy glare of death had nothing to do with her drooling over Clark like a child with a lollipop?"

Lois just shrugged her shoulders, her face showing no concern. "I could care less."

Chloe smiled, she knew her Cuz was lying, she smiled wider as an evil thought formed in her mind. "Did I also mention that I saw Clark and Lana kissing behind the barn?"

"What! That Bitch!" Lois screams.

Chloe bends over with laughter almost falling to the ground at Lois' expression. "You are too easy sometimes, Lo...and what's with the green-eyed monster there, Cuz?"

"Chloe that was so not funny, and there is no green-eyed monster." Lois seethes, narrowing her eyes at the blonde beside her, bubbling with laughter.

"Suuure."

Lois rolls her eyes. "Anyway, why are we coming out here again?"

"I would have thought, you more then anyone would want to see and spend time with the Kent's."

"I did...I mean I do, it's just that they might want some time to themselves. They did just get back, they might want time to settle back into things."

"This wouldn't have to do with a tall, dark haired, blue-eyed gorgeous stud that's living with the Kent's. Would it?"

"Chloe, remind me why I even hang out with you?"

Chloe smiles sweetly, fluttering her eyelashes. "...because you love me?"

"That can't be it." Lois said, shaking her head.

"Hey!" Chloe shouts, punching Lois in the arm, and laughs. "To answer your earlier question, we're delivering Clark's school papers, he starts tomorrow. The school board is allowing him to start this senior year, he did after all take schooling by the Kryptonians. He might even know more then us."

"I doubt it..." Lois smirks, then sighs deeply."...Clark isn't the only one you'll be showing around Smallville High, tomorrow."

"Ooookay." Chloe said, confused. "Is there a new student at Smallville High I don't know about?"

Lois takes in a deep breath. "Yea…me."

"What!" Chloe shouts, not believing her ears. "What happen to transferring back to Metropolis? I mean with the Kent's back, there's no need to continue at Kansas Central."

Lois shrugs up her shoulders, still not believing it herself. "It appears I failed the last semester in High School."

"Wow, Uncle Sam musta had a field day."

"Yes. The General was very pleased." Lois said, sarcastically. "He was the one who informed me of this little flaw and he had let me know exactly how "proud" of me he is."

"Sorry, Lo, but look on the bright side…"

"There's a bright side?" Lois said, incredulously.

"Yes." Chloe huffs out. "...you get to re-live your senior year. Many people would kill to get a second chance like that."

"Make that semester, all I need is five credits and I can blow this cow pie town."

Chloe laughs; knowing inside her cousin was kinda thrilled to be in High School if it meant she gets to be around "him". Though she would never admit to it.

"It's going to be great having my Cuz and new friend around in school. This going to be the best year ever!"

Chloe laughs, throwing her arm around Lois' shoulders, excited about the days ahead. Lois grudgingly rolls her eyes, not so thrilled about the going back to High School one bit.

"Yea, real exciting." Lois said, not too enthused.

Chloe shakes her head and sets her eyes forward, seeing they had arrived. "Hey, look its Clark, seems like Mr Kent put him to work on the old tractor." Chloe said spotting him a few yards away, out by the barn.

Lois instinctively drew her hands to her head, combing down her chestnut hair. Chloe only smiles widely finding her cousins new behaviour when it came to Clark amusing and she couldn't help but let another bout of laughter out.

Lois groans at Chloe, there was no way her cousin was going to let her live this down. They continued their walk on the rest of the way to where Clark was.

Clark frowns as he felt something wet hitting his stomach, he looks down and mentally swore as he jumped away from the tractor. The engine decided to piss oil on him.

"Martha is not going to like this" Clark muttered as he took his shirt off.

Lois and Chloe stopped dead in their tracks as they saw Clark baring his chest. Both girls mouth dropped at the display. With the dirty shirt they watched as he carefully wiped away the oil off his well defined abdomen  
muscles. Each muscle curved in smooth perfection, with a secretive strength, making them nearly drool.

"You do realise this means war" Clark said pointing at the tractor.

Without noticing them, he heads to the house when he finishes cleaning off the oil. When the door finally closed they both finally took in a huge breath for their oxygen deprived lungs.

"I love that tractor" Lois said dreamingly.

"No kidding" Chloe said

For both of their delight Clark jogged back outside without a shirt. He was still peeved about that tractor, he looks up and sees the girls.

"Oh hey" Clark said "What are doing here this early? I thought you two would—" he frowns and looks at what they were staring at "Is there something on me?"

"Not yet" Lois blurted out, going slightly red.

Clark frowns in confusion, completely oblivious to the fact Lois wanted to jump on him there and then. Kryptonians were not afraid of nudity or at least scared of showing their body, after all it was just flesh, where's the harm there? But before he could say anything, Chloe interrupts, saving her cousin at the same time.

"Um, Lois and I came round to deliver this" Chloe said giving Clark his school papers "These are the forms you need to fill out to get into Smallville High"

"Really?" Clark said, surprised at this.

"Well, you still need to go to school" Chloe said "Even if you did live in the Kryptonian world, which reminds me, are you still up for an interview?"

"Erm, not yet" Clark said.

"You won't escape me Clark" Chloe said and smiled "Me and my cousin get our guys" receiving an elbow in the ribs from her faithful cousin.

"Err, well thanks" Clark said, gesturing to the papers.

"No problem" Chloe said "Lois and I are going to be at the Talon with Pete later, why don't you drop by?"

"Sure" Clark nodded.

"Kay see ya Clark" Chloe said and practically turned the drooling Lois to the road ahead of them.

"See you" Clark said.

Clark watched the cousins leave. He couldn't help let his eyes trail up from Lois' boots to long slender legs to her butt. His head tilts slightly letting his eyes rest on that particular area, letting a small smile play on his lips. Lois looked over her shoulder and met his intensive blue eyes and gives him a flirtious smile. He jerked his head away when he felt a burning sensation behind his eyes just as Lois turn back, disguising as if he was about to walk to the house. Lois frown, she swore she saw a red glint in his eyes shrugging it off she carried on walking with Chloe.

* * *

At the Talon Pete was reading the latest edition of the Torch. He would have joined in the conversation with the cousins but how can you keep up with two very talkative women. Not only that but it happen to be very much girl talk, there was a limitation to the gossip and the fact he wasn't in the Double X's category. It was a constant ping pong match between the cousin's. So when he finally got bored he brought out the school newspaper and read the interview of Mr Kent and Mrs Kent for the fifth time.

"I don't see why I have to repeat the year, all I did was help out at farm" Lois said.

"Lois, remember all the late nights with a certain friend called Al Cohol" Chloe said

"Funny" Lois said sarcastically.

"You two would paint the town red" Chloe added for fun.

Lois rolled her eyes at her cousin.

Looking over the newspaper Pete spots Clark looking around.

"Yo, Clark over here" Pete called out in relief.

"Sheesh Smallville, you seem to take your sweet time" Lois said as Clark walked over to them.

"I would have been here earlier but I dropped off my application form for Smallville High and I kept on being stop" Clark said.

"By your fan club?" Lois joked.

"What?" Clark looked at her peculiar.

"It's a joke" Lois said.

"You really want to go through High School with us?" Pete asked.

"I like to learn plus I need to get into the culture around here" Clark said.

"Well, if your going to learn our culture then I think we have to teach you something about being a human" Lois said

"Well I think I need a few lessons on that area" Clark said, holding a secret smile.

"You going to teach him privately Lois?" Chloe said with a knowing grinned.

"I did say 'we' cuz" Lois pointed out taking a sip of her coffee.

"Well I shall teach you the ways of being a guy" Pete said to Clark.

"I thought you were going to make me a ladies man" Clark said.

Lois snorted in her coffee.

"That is an added bonus" Pete said, ignoring Lois.

"I shall take it upon myself to make you a reporter" Chloe said.

"Chloe, you can't do that" Pete said, uneasily.

"And why not?" Chloe asked.

"Think of all the times you get into trouble" Pete said "You really want that to happen to Clark?"

"I'm a professional, of course there's going to be trouble and besides if he works with us he'll be able to explore Smallville a lot more than he would on the farm" Chloe said "And he's a curious guy"

"But—" Pete began.

"Okay" Clark said "I like exploring anyway"

"Ha!" Chloe triumphantly cried at Pete then looked at Lois "What about you Lois?"

Lois thought for a moment as they watched her intently and said "Popular Culture, you need it Smallville, if your going to survive here"

"Is it crucial?" Clark asked.

"Well, if you want to understand someone who says 'beam me up Scotty' then yeah" Lois said.

"Sounds alright to me" Clark smiled.

"Oh Clark!" Chloe burst out making everyone jump "Before I forget" she snatches the newspaper out Pete's lap and hands it to him "Here's the interview of your aunt and uncle"

Clark looks at the article and then back at Chloe.

"It's been a real hit around the community" Chloe said "There are people here that are coming to idea of good Kryptonians but I'd keep watch out those who still hates them, especially those who've lost loved ones to  
them"

"I just don't know why the Kryptonians had to enslave us" Pete said.

Clark began to fiddle with the blue ring "They were afraid"

"Of what?" Chloe asked "They have advance technology and they have superpowers, compared to us we're pretty much the weaker species. What can they possibly be afraid of?"

Clark began to explain "They are peaceful creatures, before their planet exploded they—"

"Wait! Back up! Their planet, their home planet was destroyed?" Lois interrupted.

"Yeah" Clark said.

"How did that happen?" Lois asked.

"I can't remember the finer details but it just did" Clark said "But they knew this was going to happen so they sent scout parties and they came across this planet"

"So they came here" Chloe said.

"It was the closest" Clark said "Having to transport a lot of people on large ships would be difficult"

"I bet" Pete said "So why the slavery?"

"The scouts saw how destructive the people could be on this planet so instead of being equals the Kryptonians decided on ruling the planet" Clark said.

"But why did they stay?" Chloe asked.

"It has a nice view of the sun" Clark secretively said, his fingers fiddling with the blue ring, which Chloe took note of.

* * *

Martha stirs idly at her coffee, a million things running through her mind as she stares off in space.

I don't think you can stir that coffee anymore." Jonathon said, kissing his wife on the head, bringing hr from her thoughts.

"I sure can try." she smiles up at him. "...besides, it's keeping me from giving into my thoughts and panic."

"Something bothering you, Hun?" Jonathan asked, taking his seat and grabbing some of the delicious breakfast Martha went all out on cooking for the special day.

"Yea, he's 6' 2", blue eyes and eats more than a garbage disposal." Martha jokes, then turns serious. "It's Clark's first day at school, how am I suppose to be like?"

"Martha, Clark is going to be just fine. He's smart, very mature for his age, he'll be ok."

"It's not Clark I'm afraid of, it's everyone else that scares me. Jonathan, you know how teens can be, especially human teens. Clark knows nothing about fitting in or dealing with bullies or..."

Jonathan laughs on her last statement. "Martha, I'm pretty sure no one is going to want to pick a fight with Clark."

"I know, I'm being silly but he's kryptonian, and going out among those who would kill him if they knew...I'm just really nervous."

Jonathan gives her a warm smile and takes her hand into his. "We're just going to have faith that Clark will make the right decision in any situation. We very well can't keep him stuck up on this farm..."

"Why can't we? He'll definitely be safer." Martha pouts, but knows it wouldn't be right.

Jonathan picks her hand up kissing the back of it. "There's nothing I wouldn't do to keep that young man safe, but it would be even more dangerous if we didn't show him out there in the world. Two many people would be suspicious and start asking questions." he states, smoothing her hand with his thumb.

"Not to mention the fact that it's part of the reason why he's here in the first place, the fate of our worlds could very well rest on him."

Martha sighs deeply starring into coffee. "Such a big responsibility for a child..." She looks up seeing Jonathans concerned face. "I know Jonathan, I'm just being an over protective mother."

"Don't worry he's going to be great, and besides he'll have Pete, Chloe and Lois there to guide him along."

"Hmmm, that's what I'm afraid of." Martha quips.

"I know those girls can be a handful, especially from what I heard, they getting into all kind of rouble dealing with these "Meteor Freaks" as they call them, but with Pete along I'm sure he'll keep things in line."

"Yes, at least Pete will finally have some help dealing with those two." a sly smile crosses her lips. "Not that Clark will need any help when it comes to Lois."

She smiles brightly looking at her husband who had no clue what she meant.

"Ha, Lois is a handful all by herself." Jonathan said, taking a sip of his hot coffee.

"True, but I don't think Lois would mind quite so much if Clark…"handled" her."

Jonathan chokes on his coffee at that comment and looks at he wife oddly. "What exactly are you getting at Martha?"

"Oh Jonathan, you can't tell me you don't see it?" Martha said, only to receive a blank stare from her husband. "Clark and Lois."

"You can't be serious!" Jonathan said, finally catching on. "Those two are like oil and water. I don't know how many times I had to cut through their on-going bantering sessions."

"Flirtatious banter, Jonathan." Martha adds. "I never seen Clark so much relaxed then when he's around her...and yes even though they have their fair share of squabbles. I think he actually enjoys it, he's always smiling afterwards."

Jonathan shakes his head and laughs. "I don't see it, but then again I was never a teen in the 21 century, either."

He picks up his newspaper to read just as Clark speeds down the stairs. Nearly making his paper almost fly out his hands.

"Whoa, there Son! What's the hurry?" Jonathan said, gripping the paper tightly.

"Sorry, just wanted to exercise my legs out before school."

"I would have figured you gotten plenty of exercise this morning from your chores." Jonathan laughs.

"Yea I know, I guess I'm just really nervous and excited." Clark replies, pulling on his red and gold plaid shirt. "How do I look?"

Martha raises from her seat and walks over to him, smiling sweetly. "You look very handsome, Sweetheart."

"Thanks." he smiles back, receiving a kiss to his cheek from Martha.

"You look like a true Kent." Jonathan said pleased, raising up his cup to him.

"So, I look like a human and my clothes are "tight", right?" Clark asked cautiously. "I mean I want to look "Hot" for the ladies."

Jonathan chokes on his coffee again for the second time and gives Martha a strange look. "I think someone has been hanging around Pete, too much."

Martha snickers behind her hand. "Yes sweetie, you look just like one of us and as far as the clothes. Remember clothes aren't what makes the person it's what inside that makes you, just be yourself."

"Yea, and keep your head in the books, it's well and all to have likes but girls aren't everything in the world."

Martha hits Jonathan with the kitchen towel, he laughs and she does also.

"You hungry?" she asked, returning to her seat. " I fixed a huge breakfast, for your first day."

"Yea, I noticed..." Clark said, eyeing all the food she prepared. "...but, no thanks, I'm too nervous to eat."

"Clark, you can't go to school on an empty stomach, eat something."

"Especially, since she went through all this trouble cooking enough food to feed an army." Jonathan teased and receives a playful slap from his wife.

"I'll just have a piece of toast, then." he said, grabbing it off of a plate and munches on it.

"I see my wife isn't the only nervous one around." Jonathan states. "Now, remember all that we told you. No..."

"Yea, I know." Clark grunts, rolling his eyes slightly as any teen would do. "No using my powers, unless it's absolutely necessary..."

"Absolutely necessary." Jonathan heavily empathised, again.

"Always think before I react in any situation and...never have sex without a condom." Clark added, teasing his earth parents.

"Exactly...Wait!...Wh-What!" Jonathan sputters out, as his drink causes him to choke again, for the third time. He sets a stern face toward Clark, once catching his words.

Clark lets out a deep breath. "Never tell anyone about myself, at least not until my year is up."

Jonathan clears his throat, trying to gain back his composure and nod. "Yes, no one must know, not yet anyway."

Clark shoulders slump, upset and bothered by the fact he would have to hide who he was for a whole year. It was going to be so difficult hiding that he was different when he was so use to being open about it, definitely was going to take some getting use to...

Martha notices the small flowers he guarded in his hands. "I see you got the flowers, you asked about. Are they for a special someone?"

Clark looks nervously down at his hand carrying a stem of beautiful Lilies he forgotten he was holding onto, and back up to Martha. "Umm...they-they're just for a friend."

"Must be some friend." Jonathan said, accusingly.

"Well, umm yea she is." Clark answers, sheepishly.

Martha passes Jonathan a "I told you so" look, he only nods his head back in reply. Clark notices the glances pass between his parents and becomes a bit embarrassed.

"Well, I better get going before I miss the bus on my first day." Clark quickly said, grabbing up his book bag and other school stuff.

Martha and Jonathan rise from their seats and accompany Clark to the porch, Martha's hand wrapped around Clark's arm, worry etched on her face.

"He's going to school Martha, not war." Jonathan said.

Martha nods, feeling a bit foolish for her behaviour, fighting hard to keep the tears at bay. "Promise me, you'll be careful and if anyone tries to start a fight. Remember it's better just to walk away no matter how much they try to get you to or what they say. A better man always walks away."

She slides her hand to his face and caresses his cheek, tears starting to pool in her eyes. Jonathan shakes his head, and gives Clark a sympathetic look for Martha treating him like a little child.

Jonathan pull Martha to the side of him. "Don't worry Son, she'll be ok." he said, patting Clark's shoulder and stares him in the eyes. "I trust you to do the right thing, and I know you will, what every it is you'll face."

"Thanks, Mr Kent." Clark said, smiling gratefully.

He leans in toward Martha giving her a light peck on the cheek and hugs Jonathan before using his super speed to run down the dirt path leading from the farm.

Jonathan and Martha stood there, her head resting against his chest with his arms wrapped around her. Watching as Clark took off, trailing a cloud of dust behind him as he ran to catch his bus.

"Dear lord, please let everything go alright." Martha sighs. "His first day, all by himself out in the real world."

Jonathan kisses the top of her head, and leans his face against it. "Everything is going to be fine."

* * *

Tisa - "VB? VB?" Fanning her "VeeeeeeeeeBeeeeeeeee?"

VB - Wakes and bolts up "I shall fear no Clana for the Clois is strong within me!"

Tisa - "That's great but we're in Lexis"

VB - "Get the shovel"

Tisa - "What?" raises and eyebrow

VB - "Have you seen a zomblexis?"

Tisa - "A what?"

VB - "Shovel, must find a shovel" and walks off

Tisa - "Hey! What are you talking about? What is a zomblexis? Why the heck do you need a shovel for? Hey! I am talking to you! Do you want me to tie you upside down again? Hello! Are you ignoring me? You are! You can kiss you butt good—" hears something and turns to see a bunch of bold zombie people in lexis cloth, then looks at the viewers "Review" then runs after VB "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Do you really think we own anything? No. Nope. Nothing. Nada. Not at all. Ain't life grand Tisa?

Distribution: ask and you shall receive.

(Continued adventures of VB & Tisa... Story after this)

Tisa and VB fighting and running through a horde of Zomblexis to get to the nearby village

VB "I'm singing in the rain" knocks a zomblexis aside with the shovel "Just singing in the rain" zomblexis' goes flying "What a glorious feeling" whack, down goes another zomblexis "I'm happy again!"

Tisa - "Why are you singing?" Smacks a zomblexis with her shovel "We are not doing a musical number!" Spins kicks a couple of zomblexis into the air

VB - "It's my way of blocking out reality"

Both run through the clearing.

Tisa - "Stop blocking! You got us into this!"

VB - "I specifically remember you wanted out of Clana Cops"

Tisa - "Oh so it's automatically my fault?"

Both jump over a wall, fall down and land simultaneously on their feet.

VB - "Well, theoretically, yeah"

Both run into a building and slams the door and begin to lock up.

Tisa - "How nice" sarcastically and rolls eyes "But this is your fault, you invented the spoony wormhole thingie! I can't believe they partnered me up a complete idiot!"

Finishes up locking the place.

VB - raises an eyebrow "Do you really want piss off a bo—" spots blocks of Sulphur and barrels of Charcoal Dust placed neatly in rows "Oh my" looks like a kid in a candy shop "Well…_hello_"

Tisa - Looks at VB and back at the stuff "Is this heaven for you?"

VB - "It's actually Guy Fawkes Day for me" Looks at Tisa "Why don't you find some transportation and let these folks read the chapter?" points to the audience

The doors begins to bang from the zomblexis.

Tisa - rolls eyes "Yeah. Sure. How else are we going to get out this?"

* * *

Chapter 4 : There is no place like School 

At the back of the bus Clark fidgeted in his chair, with the back of his heel hitting the floor madly. He was very nervous of the fact that he was going to be in a building filled with many humans.

"You know" Pete said "If you carry on your going to put a dent in the floor"

"Sorry" Clark said.

"Bill would be the one you'll have to apologies to" Pete said amusedly.

"Bill?" Clark asked.

"The bus driver" Pete said, pointing to the man "Why are you fidgeting?"

"Just nervous" Clark said.

"First days can do that you" Pete said "But you'll just wing it"

"Easy for you to say, I didn't go to a 'school' let alone a high school" Clark said.

"Ooh, it is a good thing you brought this up" Pete said "Okay things you should watch out for: the bullies and the Lang twins, sometimes cafeteria food is good but that depends if lunch lady Gloria is happy or not, I'm assuming that is your lunch" pointing to the paper bag and Clark nodded "and whatever you do _don't _cheese off the jocks!"

"What are jocks?" Clark asked.

"They are the guys who, along with cheerleaders, go into the sports and rule this school. They are the enemy" Pete said.

* * *

At Smallville High School a banner was placed over the front door says "Welcome Back!". Lois and Chloe drive into the parking lot in Lois's car and find a parking spot. 

"You know, socially divisive cliques and hall passes aside, this place really isn't all that bad" Chloe said.

"It's the varsity version of Dante's seventh ring" Lois said.

Chloe laughs as she gets out of the car.

"Come on, do you know how many people would kill to go back to their senior year in high school?" Chloe said.

"Yeah the weird and the wonderful people" Lois said getting out of the car.

They walk toward the school.

"Oh c'mon, you just can't wait to get back at the Torch and start writing your first article of the year can ya?" Chloe teased.

"Remind me to change your medication" Lois said.

"Ha…ha" Chloe said "You need new material"

Lois shakes her head at Chloe's remark, and Chloe puts her arm around Lois's shoulder as they enter the school.

"It's gonna be great having you here" Chloe said "Everything is gonna so much better"

"Oh yeah I can see it now you becoming prom queen, Pete becoming class president, I join the pom pom squad and—" Lois said and spots something disturbing "why is Clark chatting to Lana?" pointing Clark out.

Chloe spots them "Oh crap" she whispered under her breathe.

At the far end of the hall. Clark had been waiting at his new locker for Pete to come back from talking to someone. He had noticed that his locker happen to be a stuck, so just as he tapped it with a minute use of strength Lana came up to him.

"Hey Clark" Lana said.

"Lana, hey, err, w-what are you doing here?" Clark asked.

Lana chuckled.

"I happen to go to school here with my sister" Lana said.

"Oh, sorry" Clark said

"Do you have Mr Tennyson's Chem. Class?" Lana asked innocently.

"Err, maybe, let me check" Clark said, slinging his backpack off from his shoulder and pulled out his time table to look at it.

"Oh my" Lana said.

"What?" Clark asked, looking at her expression then looked into his bang and see the lilies.

"Who are they for?" Lana asked, almost coyly.

"Um, th-there are f-for, um—" Clark nervously said.

He couldn't help it. She and her sister was the ultimate getup that made those kryptonite shields. It was understandable why he was so nervous around her.

"Me?" Lana asked, obviously taking his nervousness as a sign for being shy around _her_.

"Well, um, err, th-they—" Clark stuttered.

"Thank you" Lana said, taking the lilies out of his bag.

From the other side Lois and Chloe watched the entire thing. Lois narrowed her eyes Lana, if she was a kryptonian she would have burn her already. But what annoyed her the most was Clark was giving Lana the lilies, the flowers _she _liked. In fact they were her favourites! Thoughts of rescuing Clark instantly died as she turned to her cousin.

"Chloe, I think I left something in car. Why don't you go on up ahead, I'll catch you up" Lois said.

Before Chloe could stop her Lois disappeared.

"Had to be a Lang to mess things up" Chloe muttered and ran through the crowd to Clark.

"Um Lana—" Clark began.

"Hi Pete" Lana said as Pete dashed to Clark's side.

"Lana! Hey! _Great _to see you!" Pete said sounding very cheerful when he really wasn't "Your sister's looking for you, said it was important"

"Oh, right, thanks" Lana said to Pete and then looked at Clark with a flirtatious smile "The lilies are beautiful, thank you Clark" and walked off.

At that moment Chloe came up fuming.

"How could you leave him with _her_" Chloe snapped.

"I was checking up on things" Pete said "It was only going to take a minute!"

"A minute is what it takes for her to swoop down on her prey" Chloe said.

"Her prey happens to be fine" Pete said.

"That's what you said to me before _you _got stuck between her teeth" Chloe said.

"That's because _someone _needed _bait _for them to actually find out if they were _meteorite freaks_" Pete said.

"Should I give you two a room?" Lois said as she walked up to them.

"You give out rooms?" Clark said.

At how funny it sounded Chloe and Pete burst out laughing, while Lois turned a shade of pink as she rolled her eyes.

"Private time Clarkie" Lois said.

He still confused, his brows furrows as he looks at Lois, still not understanding. "Private time?"

"You can't be this naive?" Lois rolls her eyes and shakes her head. "You know the _horizontal _mambo…the big _bang_…"

"You mean the theory on how Earth was created?" Clark ask, still not getting it.

"Let me guess, you just came from Biology." Lois smirks and shakes her head again. "You know for someone so smart, you sure are slow on the up take with the little things. No, 'Private Time' means…sex!"

"Oh..." Clark face reddens at the mention of the word, he understanding now what they were talking about.

"Do you get it now…or do you want me to show you?" Lois sarcastically says not realizing what she truly said, then it hits her making her face flush red.

Clark goes to answer but Lois stops him with her hand held up to him, Chloe and Pete laugh at her.

"Do not answer that question." Lois says then spins back forward to continue on.

"So, you two are mates?" Clark asks, assumes they are if they were having sex.

In the Kryptonian society two couples didn't have sex until they were bonded in a ceremony, something like earth's weddings and there was no such thing as divorce. Kryptonians bonded for life. There were a exceptions though i.e. Lex.

Lois wraps her hand over her mouth and started to giggle wildly as Chloe starts to choke on her spit, coughing at what he said, while Pete looks like he seen a ghost.

Clark eyes their weird behavior to his words. "Did I say something wrong?"

* * *

When the first bell rang everyone backed their stuff and filed out. 

"Man I haven't seen Ms Miller that flabbergast since she found out I was in her class" Pete said "How big is your brain!"

"About the same size as yours" Clark said.

"Well cut it out! Your showing up the nerds around here!" Pete said "And it was first period too!"

"I'm…sorry?" Clark said.

"You will be when your trapped in your locker" Pete said then made a once over his friend "Although, I don't think the lockers would let you fit in there" and shuddered "I might have to be your substitute"

"Erm, what are you talking about?" Clark asked.

"The jocks!" Pete said.

"The people who rule this school?" Clark said.

"What? Oh, yeah! You catch on pretty quick!" Pete said "These guys are tough Clark and you being fresh meat and all, it would be pretty tempting to slice and dice you, not literally but I'm talking major psychological help"

"I'll try not to be their next meal" Clark said.

"Yea good thinking." Pete strides. "So, have you put any thought into joining the Torch, yet?" he asks as they make their way down the hall to their next classes.

"Colleges these days are looking for students who take the extracurricular classes...Besides I need another male around to help control those two."

Clark looks uneasily at Pete. "Umm, I'm still not sure about tracking down..."

"Meteor Freaks?" Pete finishes for him.

"Yea...don't you guys think it's a little too dangerous?"

"Hey, I agree with you man…just don't tell Chloe I said that, but you'll know soon enough. Chloe's drive to uncover the truth is unstoppable. Besides we've done a pretty good at getting ourselves out of dangerous situations. Well, mostly thanks to Lois. She tags along just to make sure Chloe is ok. So she says, but she enjoys it just as much as Chloe, maybe even more."

Pete grabs into his backpack, grabbing out some articles of Chloe's earliest work about the Meteor Freaks and hands it to him.

"Here's some of her work. She keeps track of all her cases by hanging them on one side of the wall in the Torch. She calls it her "Wall of Weird"."

"Wall of Weird?" he asks.

"Yeah newspaper clippings of all the victims of the Meteor rocks, that fell in the shower years ago, we were just kids when it happened." Pete explains.

"Do they know what causes people to change into these Meteor Freaks?" Clark asks looking at the articles, search person's case was different from the next, each one developing strand unnatural powers.

"The green meteorites that came with the Kryptonians in the shower...we don't know for sure how it cause the change in people, we just know that it does." Pete replies, pulling up his backpack strap on his arm.

Clark was afraid of hearing that, yet again his kind was responsible for another human tragedy.

"...It causes people to change, who are exposed to it too long. It gives them powers and like strange powers and believe me man some of them have some pretty strange powers."

Clark stares sadly at all the faces of the victims of the meteors, not helping but feel guilty about it. He knew it wasn't directly his fault, but his kind had seem to cause one problem after another for the humans, he understanding in a way why they hated his kind so much.

"What happens to them, when they're captured...are they destroyed?" he asks nervously.

Pete shakes his head. "Nah, I know we can be cruel sometimes but we're not inhumane...No, they're locked up in Belle Reeve, so they can't hurt anyone else. Since all Meteor Freaks seem to go crazy and are dangerous. Believe me, we've ran into some pretty nasty ones."

Clark looks at the many faces, people who where someone's kid, brother, sister, mother, father, etc or even lover. They didn't ask for this to happen to them and because of his kind, innocent people were turning into monsters...Freaks as everyone called them.

He struggles inside his mind on whether or not he should mention to Jor-El about the "Meteor Freak", maybe there was something his father or the Professor could do to change them back to normal. But before he could think any longer on the matter, Pete breaks through his thoughts.

"Well, Clark man your class is there…" he says pointing to the room across the hall. "…Mrs Archer's Algebra class. As for me, I'm heading off to see Chloe at the Torch, but don't worry about being alone, Lois has the class too. I'm sure she'll help you out."

"Yeah, help to make my life miserable." Clark jokes, getting a hang of the bantering between himself and Lois.

Pete laughs and pats his shoulder. "That's Lois for you. See ya around man." he says before disappearing off to meet Chloe.

* * *

Walking into the Torch Pete looked at Chloe who was sitting there with a big smile on her face. A smile that looked like she was a cat in cream. 

"Okay Chloe I'm here" Pete said "What does the star Torch reporter want?"

"Your pick pocketing skills" Chloe said.

Pete looked at Chloe very confused "I don't have pick pocketing skills"

"Well the _girls _I chatted to told me you have _magic fingers_" Chloe said "Could do _anything _with them _without _the girl _noticing, _such as unhooking their bra for example"

Pete looks at his hands proudly "Yeah they are God's gifts to women" and looks at Chloe "What's your point?"

"I need you to get something from Lana's locker" Chloe said with a smile.

Pete raised an eyebrow and blinked.

"I am not going near that girl" Pete said "It took me two months to stop the clinging, the whining and the bitchin from her _sister _so I could be free from her and now you want me to open up those cans of worms. Worms that would devour me!"

"Yyyyyep" Chloe said.

Pete closed his eyes and pinched the top of his nose, trying to remain clam.

"Though blatantly I can see it" Pete said, looks at her "Are you trying to hook Clark up with Lois"

"Yyyyyep" Chloe said.

"Chloe, last time you played match maker I nearly had the fat sucked out of me" Pete said "And that time you got Lois to date that insane guy who'd make the sandman jealous with his party tricks"

"This is different!" Chloe stood up "Clark, is a normal healthy guy and Lois is, as far as I know, a normal healthy girl. It works and have you seen how they look at one another?"

"Yes but—"

"Have you seen the way they fight? It's all flirt"

"I know that but—"

"I really think Clark is what the Doctor ordered for Lois"

"CHLOE!" Pete finally snapped.

"What?" Chloe asked.

"What does it have to do with Lana's locker?" Pete asked.

"Well, Clark got some Lilies for Lois and Lana took them" Chloe said.

"Oh that's bad" Pete said "Lana is not going to let them go but that won't make me go near her. I am so not playing in you match making schemes!"

"I thought you might say that" Chloe said "So this is why I brought my little friend"

She pulled out a photo and showed it to Pete. He blinked and gulped before he looked at Chloe with a nervous smile.

"Whoever said romance was dead?" Pete said.

* * *

The final bell of the day rings, dismissing all the classes. Clark grabs his books up and stands like the others, they rushing out ready to enjoy what's left of their day. 

Mrs Archer pats Clark shoulder as he walks out the door. "Very good job, Mr Kent. I look forward to the rest of your astounding work."

"Thank you, Mrs Archer." Clark nods and walks out into the crowded hall; kids dashing to their lockers or standing around chatting.

"Hey...teacher's pet, wait up!" a voice calls out.

Clark slows down his pace and turns around to the familiar voice to see Lois Lane running to catch up to him.

She stops in front of him and laugh. "...and you actually turned around."

He cocks his head to the side and gives her a playful stern look. "Hello, Lois."

She gives him a wide, teasing Lane smile. "Hey, Smallville." she greets back, pushing off her own books onto his for him to carry.

"Well since you're always being such a Boy Scout." she smirks at the look he gives to her, and walks on ahead of him. "Coming?"

They walk down the hall side-by-side, to a person who didn't know any better they would have been mistaken as a couple. Clark sneaks little glances Lois' way as they walk. She fights hard to keep the blush from claiming her face.

"Umm Lois...what is..." he begins to say but gets cut off by her.

"A Boy Scout is a good natured person who is always doing the right thing...like you...and a teachers pet is someone the teacher favors because they are really smart."

He turns his head giving her a pointed look.

"What?" she replies shrugging her shoulders. "I didn't feel up to another narration of 20 questions."

"That's not what I was going to ask...I was going to ask you what football is?"

"Oh..." she says, and shakes her head. "Well, football is a game...you take a ball run it down a long field and try to make score it in the opposing teams side. A game made for big bulging muscled guys, with little brains...like you, except for the little brain part, though at times I'm not too sure." she smirks teasingly, he rolls his eyes at her playfully.

"You know you really shocked the teacher, not to mention the nerds...I never saw their jaws gaped open so wide...and the way you end up correcting the teacher, her expression was priceless." Lois laughs.

"Yeah...so, I've been told already..." Clark says uneasily. "...well, the kryptonians are very intelligent and I was privileged to be able to study with them." he explains himself, opening up and she always was the one he felt more comfortable telling. "My Kryptonian master treated me like his son...he gave me and my uncle and aunt the best he could offer."

He feels a bit uncomfortable talking about the Kryptonians, him being one, since all humans seem to really hate them with a passion. Most of all though, he hated to lie, he was always taught to be truthful, that truth and honesty were the right way.

He understands why he has to lie, his life very well hanged in the balance, but it didn't mean he liked it any better, especially when it came to lying to her...

Clark catches himself starring at her and quickly averts his eyes when she looks at him. Her moth truns in a sight grin seeing him quickly move his eyes away, she doesn't comment on it but continues on with their conversing, she not one for awkward silences.

"I'm still sceptical about the whole kryptonian thing..." Lois lets out, shaking her head, Clark drops his head slightly by this. "...but I guess not all of them are bad...I mean look how you turned out."

Clark lifts his head up looking deeply into her hazels, giving her a charming smile...he didn't know why, but what she said meant allot to him and it kinda confused him.

Lois found herself drowning in his smile, her lips returning the smile back at him. How he manages to capture her so easily she'll never know. Quickly she turns her head, looking forward away from his eyes and clears his throat.

"So...how was your first day at Polk Dot High?" she quips, dismissing off what just happened a few seconds ago.

"Actually it was pretty good...things went better then I thought it would. The classes, aren't as challenging as I'm use to but I'm learning about the human culture-our culture." he quickly corrects.

"Spoken like a true nerd..." she teases, breaking a small laugh from him.

Lois looks at him unsure of how to ask, but she clears her throat and goes for it. "Well...I-I was wondering since you are so good a this Algebra stuff and I like basically suck at it...maybe you could tutor me, you know help me out until I can get it on my own?"

"So you want this nerd to help you out?" he teases back, causing a smile to cross her face, he was getting better at the sarcasm.

"Hey, don't get cocky coz your IQ "maybe" bigger then the rest of ours." Lois smirks playfully, her lips in a wide grin as she punches his arm playfully and continues to walk on, Clark close beside her.

They come to a crowd gather on one side of the hall intently listening to a fellow student speak harshly abut the Kryptonians.

Lois and Clark stop, curious about the whole scene. A student Lois knew, not personally but seen around, stood on top of a table getting the crowd in front of him fired up.

"What the hell is going on?" Lois asks, not directing the question to anyone.

"Looks like everyone is upset about something..." Clark adds as he looks at the scene before them, they move a bit closer to hear what the commotion was all about.

"We need to come against those Kryptonian Scum!" the guy on the table shouted, after each sentence he said the crowd cheers their agreements.

"They made our kind suffer long enough as it is...they stole our family, friends, turning them into slaves to work them to death or use them as items of pleasure..." his words causing harsh and angry words to erupt from the crowd.

"…our parents and even leaders of this suppose to be great country won't do anything about it, but we have to show them that not everyone is afraid to take a stand against those Freaks!" he shouts with rage causing the crowd to shout cheers and throw their hands in the air.

Lois sees the hurt expression on Clark's face, she knowing how much the Kryptonians meant to him, he grew up with them. One even raising him like a son, even though she didn't care much for the Kryptonians they were his family in a way.

"Come on lets get out of here." she whispers gently wrapping her hand around his arm and ushers him through the crowd.

"Well, if it isn't one of the poor fools now." he says, appearing in front of him. "Instead of fighting back he willing allows himself to be a slave for them."

Clark gulps becoming nervous as the guy in front of them eyes them over, looking for trouble, the crowd around starring at them intently as well.

"Brendon, why don't you go play rally the troops somewhere else?" Lois smirks, pulling Clark to come on, but Brendon side steps in their way.

"Why don't you shut the hell up and let the Big Boys talk!" Brendon says in a cocky voice glaring at Lois.

"Fine, when you find another Big Boy around let us know." she sneers back and grabs Clark's arm. "Come on, Clark."

He blocks their way again and sneers. "What are you his mother?"

This time Clark stand in front of Lois, protecting her, his face displaying anger as he narrows his eyes at Brendon.

"Finally, I was wondering when you were going to get some balls and stand on your own." Brendon crosses his arms over his chest starring up at Clark who overshadowed him by a few inches.

A couple of Brendon's right hand boys, bigger then Clark stands behind Brendon, sporting the same pose, and squeezing their fits together.

Clark instinctively keeps Lois behind him in case anything happens. "Anything you want to say, say it to me keep her out of this."

"Smallville, nice that you are all "defend her honor" and everything, but I don't need you to fight my battles." she smirks behind him, her arms crossed defiantly.

"Oh, how cute…" Brendon mocks. "…the Krypto Lover has made a girlfriend." his voice dripping with sarcasm. "I would have expected more Patriotism from you Lois, with your father being a 3 Star General of the U.S. army and all."

"Brendon, Bite Me!" Lois sneers.

Brendon leans his body over the side to look at her. "Just tell me where, Baby."

Lois rolls her eyes and scoffs. "Not even in your dreams."

Clark mimics his moves blocking Brendon's view of her. "I said leave her out of this!"

"Feeling kind of big there Krypto lover? What you going to do about it?" he asks, glaring up at him. "You see…I think they let your ass go to spy on us, see what we're all about and you report back to them…just waiting to find our weakness and attack."

This makes an outbreak among the crowd, insults and complaints come forth.

"They're not like that!" Clark shouts angrily. "They want to co-exist with us and share this world just like us!"

Brendon gets close to is face, breathing heavily as he raged with anger now. "They have a funny way of showing it!" he sneers. "They took my mom, my dad tried to fight back and he was killed...right in front of me!"

Clark face softens at what he hears, a wave of guilt washing over him. "I'm sorry for what happened, but to all kryptonians are like that...they're just as scared as us and all they want is to live on this planet together...peacefully."

Clark turns to walk away placing his hand on Lois' back and gently pushing her ahead of him, when Brendon grabs Clark's shirt.

"You're not going anywhere!" he pulls him back and wills his fist in his face, knocking him into nearby lockers.

Lois lets out a loud gasp at first by what happened then tries to charge at Brendon for what he did, but his boys grab her arms and holds her back.

Clark groans his first time feeling pain, he pulls himself up on his butt, leaning against the lockers and raises his hand to his mouth, a bitter and metallic taste attacks his tongue. He pulls his hand back to see his own blood on his finger tips, a sight never seen.

"Brendon leave him alone!" Lois shouts, as she tries to pull away from the guys grabbing her arms tightly.

Brendon ignores her words; he walks to Clark and stands over him.

"I'm going to make you wish you were back to your masters scraping crap from his boots." he grabs Clark up by his plaid shirt and rams him into the lockers.

Clark may have been human now but he was never lacking in defence, his father taught him ancient fighting techniques and his friend Lex had also taught him how to spar. Brendon would have been in real trouble if it wasn't for Clark's kryptonian nature and the way he was brought up, Clark would have just snapped then and there.

Brendon raises his fist back and lunges it forward about to hit Clark square in the jaw when Clark quickly raises his hands; pushing Brendon's arm to the side and stepping out the way as Brendon's fist smashes into the lockers.

At that moment Lois slams her elbow into one of the guy's that is holding her, into his stomach. She spins around and shoves her fist into the other guy's face. They both groan and fall to the floor, nursing the injured part of them.

Brendon grab his fist screaming in pain, from punching metal instead of Clark's face. Lois narrows her eyes, her hands rolled into fists about to go up behind him and do some damage.

Clark wraps his arm around her stomach pulling her back against his chest to keep her in place. Brendon turns around to look at them death shining in his eyes a he glares at them, his boys standing to their feet and stand behind him.

"You guys are so dead for this!" he sneers stepping toward them.

"What is this I see here?" the Principle boomed, stepping onto the scene as everyone freezes and halts where they stand. He eyes the five suspects looking guiltily back. "You five stay put. The rest of you…" he yells looking at the crowd of teens. "…out of here now or you can spend what's left of your day in detention." At that threat, the kids scatter; walking away and left the area going on about their business.

The Principle returns his gaze upon the five in front of him, Brendon speaks out first trying to twist the truth in his favor.

"I want Kent arrested, he attacked me and my friends!"

"Brendon, you lying snake!" Lois sneers starring coldly at him.

"Miss Lane, Quiet!" The Principle snap. "...there's no need to explain, I seen enough to put together the pieces..."

"Then you should know he attacked me!" Brendon says.

"Defended himself, Mr. Matthews. You and your friends here provoked the situation. Now you three in my office, there's some phone calls we need to make. You two boys can thank your friend for getting you two kicked off from the football team."

"This is Shit!" one of his friend complains, the other doing so too as they headed off toward the office.

The Principle directs his attention back to Lois and Clark. "As for you, any more trouble and you will find yourselves in my office as well." he warns. "Especially you Mr Kent, there's going to be people who just don't like you because of you being-were a slave to the Kryptonians and all...just steer clear of trouble for now on."

"Uh!" Lois starts, not seeing how any of this happen to be their fault.

"Yes sir, don't worry about us." he replies, nodding.

"Now if you excuse me, I have things to take care of." with that he leaves them.

Lois and Clark finally realize the position they are still in, Clark pressed up behind her with his arm wrapped around her stomach.

"Oh, umm excuse me." Clark replies sheepishly, removing his arm from her waist, his face tinting red a bit.

Lois shyly looks up at him, her mouth curled in a wide smile, she grinned so easily around her. She shakes her head breaking the trance he had on her. "Anyway, though I didn't need it...thanks for the whole standing up for me thing back there."

"Umm...yeah...sure...anytime." he tries to say in a macho voice, a little something Pete taught him.

Lois rolls her eyes and laugh at his act, and then notices his bleeding lip, as she stares at it intently.

"What?" Clark asks not knowing why she's starring at him the way she is.

"Your lip is bleeding" she replies "Hold on I think I have some wet clothes in my bag." she slings her bag off her shoulder only to drop it and spill her stuff on the floor.

"Oh crap!" Lois groans as she bends down to pick up the stuff, Clark leans down also to help. He hands her the stuff he picks up, and she replaces it back into her bag.

"Thanks." she says, taking the items from his hand, her skin brushing against him, they could feel something like an electric current dancing between them.

"You're welcome." he says in a low voice, it coming out more seductive then he meant for it to.

He didn't know why but something compels him to raise his hand, he reaches the short distance between them and pushes back her chestnut lock behind her ear, and slowly lets his hand caress her cheek as his hand drifts down.

Her hazels captivating his, as she drowns in his endless windows of ocean blue, their hearts pounding in one steady flow as they seem to be frozen in each others presence.

"Uh...thanks." Lois says, and quickly pulls away, rising to her feet, he doing the same. Her face fighting a blush that creeps upon her skin.

She puts the edge of the little square package in her mouth tearing the edge with her teeth and using her nails to rip it open wide to get to the wet nap. She raises it to his face and gently dabs his cut lip, wiping the blood off of it. He winces a little for the sting of the solution on the wet nap, irritating the cut.

"Sorry." she replies.

"It's ok...doesn't really hurt that much now." he said, starring into her eyes, that tries to avoid his. He rises his hand up to his, gently taking it into his, to stop her from wiping his lip.

"Thanks." he says still holding her hand.

Once again, she ends up breaking from the hold he has on her, she takes back her hand and throws the soiled wet nap in a nearby trash.

"Anytime." she smirks, mocking back his own words playfully, fighting this butterfly feeling he was causing in her stomach, then realizes the time, looking at her watch. "It's getting late, we better head off home."

"Yeah, I'm sure I'm needed around the farm." Clark replies, grinning happily, and she the reason for it.

"So, you sure you know your way home Smallville?" Lois asked.

"You sure you know your way home Smallville?" Lois asked.

"Yeah I'm sure" Clark said.

"I can always give you a lift" Lois said.

"It's okay, I'm gonna walk home" Clark said.

"You're going to _walk _home?" Lois said "Do you know how far it is?"

"I'm a fast walker" Clark said.

"And very fit too, what did you do at the Kryptonian lands to get you this fit?" Lois said as they stopped by her locker.

"Pretty much what I'm told" Clark said _and the fact I build raceships all day would be part of it. _he added quietly "See you around Lois"

"See you around…Smallville" Lois grinned.

Clark smiled and carried on walking by himself down the hallways. Lois carried on grinning, she turned to her locker and opened it up to find something had fallen to the ground. Looking down she was surprised. Ever so gently she picked up the Lilies from the floor and held them for a moment. She looked at them in awe before taking a deep sniff of them and smiled, looking at the direction Clark went down. Then placing some unneeded books in her locker and locking it, she walked to her car where her cousin was.

"Hey cuz, ready to get going?" Lois asked.

"You bet" Chloe said as she hopped into the car "Who's the flowers from?"

"I've got a secret admirer" Lois said.

Chloe grinned "See? High school's not so bad"

Lois rolled her eyes and got into the car.

"Where's Pete?" Lois asked, turning on the engine.

"Oh, he's gone home to take a shower" Chloe smiled secretly "Something about being dirty"

* * *

Tisa comes back, shovel resting on the shoulder 

Tisa - "Well?"

VB - Peering over a mound of black powder "Still working" shovelling sulphur blocks and charcoal dust into a mixing wheel

Tisa - "On what?"

VB - "You'll see, its a surprise"

Tisa - "I hate surprises"

VB - "I thought you like surprises?"

Tisa - "Not from you"

VB - "Why?"

Tisa - looks at VB, walks over to the door and knocks on it, almost immediately it begins to shake from the zomblexis "That's why"

VB - "Awwwwwww, you don't mean that" becomes serious "So found anything?"

Tisa - Grins "A lot of things, wanna see?"

VB - "Sure, I've finished with this recipe" looks at the audience "Review the chapter"

they both walk to were Tisa has been

VB - Voice echoing over the place "BLOOMING HECK! WHO THE HELL LEFT THESE?"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Own nothing, Nada, not at all. Ain't life grand Tisa?

Distribution: ask and you shall receive.

Warning: **THIS IS REALLY _LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG_! SO GET COMFORTABLE!**

(Continued adventures of VB & Tisa... Story after this.)

VB: "Wow, just look at all this!"

Tisa: "I know! I was just as surprised you when I saw it."

They entered a giant laboratory room full of Clana items. Everything looked either fluffy or pink or pink plaid.

VB: "Is this hell?"

Tisa: "Probably…"

VB: "So why is it in the middle of Lexis territory?"

Tisa: "I heard a rumour that during LnC an underground Clana facility was hidden somewhere during the lexis period."

VB: "I wonder what happen" spots a book "oh hey look! I think this might clear a few things up" goes over and opens it up "Hey it's a log book."

Tisa: "read it out loud while I pack some supplies since I don't speak 'Secretsandlies' of Clana world." Begins to look around

VB: "Kay, wow it's says here that when they came here there wasn't such things called Lexiszombies, apparently they just popped up."

Tisa looks behind several selves grabs two bags and begins to pack up some stuff that didn't have pink or a Clana logo on.

Tisa sarcastically: "how interesting".

VB: "Oh wait I just read this wrong, they were trying to make more Cloises into Clanases."

Tisa: "Don't they know we're more resilient then that."

VB: "they knew this so they tried on the local Lexis people"

Once finishing packing supplies Tisa looks around the self and sees the back door open.

VB: "but something went wrong..."

Tisa runs right back to VB.

Tisa: "VB, we may have a—" stops when she see the problem and squeaks

VB: looks up from her book "A what?" Oblivious to the crowd of zombelexis behind her

Tisa squeaks and waving like mad

VB: "What?"

Tisa squeaks panically now, pointing behind VB and jumps up and down as the zombielexis began to move closer

VB: "What?" looking very confused

Tisa squeaks and still points

VB: "Words" please?

Tisa: "uga uga uga uga" pointing insistently behind sounding like Beaker on the Muppet show

VB: "actual words Tisa" looking annoyed

Tisa becomes more frantic as she tries to explains through an impression of a zombielexis. VB eyes widens as the implication finally hits.

VB squeaks: "are they behind me?"

Tisa squeaks: "yes."

VB: Turns to face them and Squeaks "I told you to lock up."

Tisa squeaks: "I did."

VB squeaks: "If they don't kill you, I will."

Tisa: Looks towards the audience "Read the chapter and we'll deal with these guys" grabs VB and makes a run for it

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 5: working around it

Clark smiled as he watched Lois and Chloe drive away from the school. He owed Chloe and Pete about the Lilies, especially Pete who was probably sanctifying his soul right now. Looking into a windshield of a near by car, Clark couldn't help but cringe at the state of his lip. The pain had actually numbed his lips, a sensation he did not like either. Looking around quickly to scan the parking lot, spotting no one he took one around he took the ring off. Almost immediately the numbness deceased and his healing abilities started up. Knotting the skin together back and swelling began to shrink till everything was healed. He touched and tested his lips out first, nodded in satisfaction. Then with one final look around the parking lot he super speeded home.

The freedom of stretching his legs to the maximum released him in glee. It was one of those moments that he felt that if he ran fast enough all of his burdens would disappears. He turns and runs through a field, passing Lois and Chloe causing a dust storm where his feet hit the ground. To the kryptonian eye he was a blur, but to the human eye he was just a gust of invisible wind. Lois slammed on the breaks and looks around the sudden dust storm with Chloe.

"What the hell?" Lois said

As Chloe and Lois wondered where the dust storm came up, Clark just kept on running. Causing the field of corn to split in-front and around him as he ran, like the field was the ocean and he was a race boat. He was tempted to take it up another notch by flying, but he still didn't have the hang of flying at super speed. So instead he just enjoyed the feeling of running.

It was only when he was five metres away from the Kent house did he skid to a stop. He stretched and shakes his legs before his did a simple human jog into the house, greeted by both Kent's in the kitchen.

"Hey son" Jonathon said as he took a sip of orange for his hard days work.

"How was your day?" Martha asked as she began to cut a couple of apples for the pie.

Clark took a big breath "Well it started off nice and not so nice after thirty seconds when I nearly got devoured, as Chloe said, by Lana, I showed up the flocks of nerds and the teachers. Got these funny looks at the cafeteria, I then later got into a fight with a kryptonian hater and he really hates my kind with passion, and now the entire school is either deciding to call me the krypto lover or the alpha geek. How was your day?"

Both humans' jaws dropped.

"Kal-El, why did you get into a fight?" Jonathon asked, managing to break the silence.

"I didn't. Brendon, I think his name is, just got me into it" Clark said, keeping the part where Lois was involved out and pulled out the blue ring "He's just lucky I was wearing this or he would have just shattered his fist against my face" he shakes his head "I don't understand why you humans act before you think"

"What Brendon did may have not been right but us humans do get carried away if we're emotional about something" Martha said, prodding gently for her answer of her subtle question as she quickly checked over him "And not think before we act"

"It's another human tragedy that my kind had caused again" Clark said "Brendon's parents were killed in-front of him, bit odd for the reapers to do that. Their main goal is to collect humans for slavery not kill"

"I'm so sorry for his parents" Martha said "But that's no reason for him to attack you"

"I tried walking away, like you told me to, he on the other hand had other ideas" Clark said then thought for a moment "I was tempted to take the ring off at some point, logically I would be able to subdue him easily. But I don't understand why I wanted to"

Jonathan walks up to the side of Clark, and places his hand on his shoulder in a fatherly manner. "Well Son sometimes people do things to us that make us act out of our nature. I know it was hard to hold back, but I'm proud of you, it took allot of will power not to give in and you didn't."

"Thanks, but it wasn't easy, I just hope I'll be just as strong the next time." Clark says, as he walks to the fridge and pours himself a glass of orange juice.

"Hopefully, there won't be anymore next times." Martha retorts, as she continues to cut the apples for the pie.

Jonathan gives a look over to Martha before looking back at Clark.

"...but we know things like this happen, and we trust you to make the right decision."

Martha slants her head slightly and raises her brow up at Jonathan, then looks to Clark. "...Of course we do...I'm just saying to be careful."

Clark smiles and walks over to Martha's side, placing a quick kiss on her cheek, as she smiles up at him.

"Don't worry I will..." he says and walks over to the stool to sit.

Martha raises her brow, quickly giving Jonathan a glance, and looks over at Clark, a wide smile on her lips as she places the chopped apples in the pie crust.

"So, did anything else interesting happen?" she asks, in a playful voice.

Clark gulps down a big swallow of his juice at her question, his face in bit of shock, trying to figure out just "what else interesting" she was talking about.

"Ummm...Uh...no, nothing else...really..." Clark says a bit nervous, shaking his head.

Martha smiles wider, looking over at Jonathan, before looking down at the pie she was preparing. "Oh, so nothing to tell about the young lady you gave the Lilies to?"

"Umm...well...she..." Clark stutters, not sure what to say.

"I'm sure Lois loves them, they are here favourites after all." Martha says, seeing he's having trouble talking about it.

Clark's jaw drops, his eyes wide with shock as he stares at Martha. "Umm...how did you know?"

Martha lets out a soft laugh. "It didn't really take much thinking, especially when you asked what Lilies were to know who you were thinking about."

Jonathan walks over and stands next to Martha, trying to steal a slice of apple away but gets playfully slapped on his hand from her and laughs.

"I think it's about time you and me had a little talk..." Jonathan says his voice teasing, as he raises his brow at Clark.

Clark swallows hard, he knew what "talk" he was talking about and it was one thing he already knew about and didn't want to be lectured on it again. He quickly stands to his feet, and grabs up his book bag from the floor.

"Whoa, look at the time..." he said, having heard other humans used it before to get out of situations "I have loads of homework to do, should take me hours to do...we could talk then." Clark quickly says and rushes off at human pace up stairs to his room.

Jonathan and Martha give each other bemusing looks, and lets out soft laughs at Clark's behaviour.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Clark walked into the Torch during school after hours. It was nearly as big as the classrooms except with a vast amount of work cluttering it up. He had the impression that Chloe Sullivan was a neat freak, with a capital 'N' and 'F'. But looking around the Torch it looked like someone had let the inner slob out.

"Err, hello? Chloe?" Clark called out just in-case she was under all the mess.

No reply. Even when he took the ring off he didn't hear anyone in the room except his own heartbeat. Sighing, he walked around scanning the entire room with his x-ray vision for a moment and came across the 'Wall of Weird' that Pete had told him about. Not only did it cover an entire wall but it look like it had a least three inches thick of newspaper cuttings of all the 'weird' things that happen because of the meteorites.

Pieces of his home planet had done this. If his species had destroyed the remnants of Krypton instead letting it be a sort of reminder of how close they were to losing there lives all of this would never had happen. Ironically if they did destroy all the pieces of Krypton the humans would have no defence against them. Funny how life could turn out in the end.

"I really need to get father on this" Clark said.

He x-rayed the wall of weird looking at each layer, which was many. He read a couple of articles at super speed, noting that half of it was wrote by Chloe, more than a third was by Lois and the rest was Pete.

Clark summarised that maybe Chloe took the whole 'Editor of the Torch' to pent out her need to be in control. Something he had no doubt might have a reason behind it. Like his father Clark was very good at being observant, analysing and intuitive about people, no matter what people thought of him. Kara had once said that maybe he should be a shrink since he was so good at that, despite having a good ear to listen he didn't feel it was for him.

"Hey Clark" Chloe said as she came in with a cup of coffee.

Clark turned to face her as he put the ring back on again "Hey Chloe"

"How long have you been there?" Chloe asked as she walked to her desk and sat down in her chair.

"A couple of minutes" Clark said.

"What do you think of my collection from the Wall of Weird?" Chloe asked, gesturing to the Wall of Weird.

"Very impressive, I'm surprised none of it has come down yet" Clark said.

"Well it's all thanks to the layers of pins and glue" Chloe said, she looked at him for a moment "I got this feeling that this isn't a social call"

"Afraid so" Clark said.

"How can I help you Clark?" Chloe asked.

"More like helping both of us" Clark said.

Chloe looked a little puzzled but curious.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I really do want to help you with the torch and being a reporter" Clark said.

"Well, I am going to teach you the ways young padawan" Chloe said.

"Padawan?" Clark asked.

"You'll learn that from Lois and the movies of 'Star Wars'" Chloe said, it was Lois' job to teach him popular culture.

"Right. Anyway, I want to show people that not everything about the kryptonians is bad and not all of them are too" Clark said.

"So you want to do the interview?" Chloe smiled.

"Yes" Clark said, trying not to look awkward.

"I don't bite Clark" Chloe smiled "It's actually Lois that does"

Clark gulped at that.

"Okay, how shall we start?" Clark asked.

"Well, sitting down and getting yourself comfortable would be the first thing" Chloe said "I prefer my interviewee to be comfortable"

"Why? So you can get better results?" Clark smirked as he sat down in a comfy chair.

"Yes and no" Chloe said smiling, taking out her dictaphone from her desk "You have to have them relaxed or they'll never open up. Something you'll learn at the Torch"

"Right" Clark nodded, taking it in.

"Okay Mister Clark Kent" Chloe said as she turned on her dictaphone and placed it on her desk "My first question is: how long were you in the kryptonian territory?"

"As long as I can remember" Clark said.

"You don't know what age you were taken?" Chloe asked.

"Beats me" Clark said, with a shrug.

"Do you remember you parents?" Chloe asked.

"No, but everyone says I looked like my father though" Clark said.

"What about your mother?" Chloe asked.

"I just inherited her eyes" Clark said.

"Okay, um, did your kryptonian master treat you in anyway disrespectful or unkindly during your time there?" Chloe said.

"No, he was like a father to me" Clark said, fiddling with the blue ring.

"How long was it till you met up with your aunt and uncle, Martha and Jonathon Kent?" Chloe said.

"I remember meeting them at the age of nine; one of most happiest days of my life" Clark said "Most kryptonians like to keep families together. Each human would have DNA background check so if there are any family members been captured they bring them into their household. It is in a kryptonian custom that no one should be discarded"

"But your kryptonian master could not find your parents" Chloe said.

"My mother was killed, my father is still out there" Clark said truthfully.

"Oh, god I'm so sorry" Chloe said.

"It was a long time ago Chloe, I was pretty young when it happen" Clark said "My fa-kryptonian master" quickly correcting himself "Didn't really talk about it much since she was like a friend to him"

Truth was Jor-El and Laura were very good friends before they were married and had Kal-El aka Clark.

"Do you think he loved her?" Chloe asked "Might have purposely left your father out of the lope"

"Kryptonians happen to mate for life and he had lost his wife" Clark said "They would never take another especially if they had a child with another"

"But she was human" Chloe said, admiring his species for once. Who would of thought? Kryptonians were very dedicated to their mates even through the whole 'till death do us part' deal.

"Same rule" Clark said.

"They can't take another?" Chloe asked.

"Not can't. Won't take another" Clark said.

"So, one and that's it?" Chloe asked.

"Yes" Clark said.

"Okay, were there any kryptonians that married humans?" Chloe asked.

"I thought this interview was directed at me" Clark pointed out.

"Just some background info, your aunt and uncle weren't so helpful on that part" Chloe said "So were there?"

"There are a few mixed marriages" Clark said slowly.

"WHAT!" Chloe jumped.

"But they don't exactly last long" Clark added quickly.

"What! Why?" Chloe said.

"Because kryptonians are very quick on these things and when they are find out, the kryptonian is shunned" Clark said "Ironically those who don't marry can do whatever they please"

"Why is marriage over there so…strict?" Chloe asked.

"Because when you're married you are aloud to have children" Clark said.

"Oh, so Kryptonians and Humans can't get married because they would be aloud to have children" Chloe said "Is that even possible"

"I don't think either species would want that" Clark said uncomfortably.

"Why?"

"Because then you've got the ultimate species" Clark explained "You've got the kryptonian brain and powers and the human quick adaptability and the immunity to kryptonite. We would have an all out war all over again"

"But it is possible" Chloe said.

"Chloe, if I answer this would you mind taking out everything to do with the whole interbreeding, please?"

"Why, people should know this" Chloe argued.

"But then you'll be causing a lot of panic" Clark said.

It dawned on Chloe "So it is possible" Clark just looked at her pleadingly "Find I-I'll take it out"

"Thank you" Clark said.

"What happens to the hybrids?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know" Clark lied, fiddling with the ring again. They were being rounded up and taken away by the kryptonian government for training just in case Clark's results were really bad. But he definitely knew not to tell anyone that, even the Kent's or the Professor were not aloud to hear that and it was tearing him up inside.

"Okay um" Chloe said trying to change the subject "Why did the Kryptonians come here and enslave us?"

"I told you already Chloe" Clark said.

"Yeah, but you never really fully explained since we kept on interrupting you" Chloe said.

Clark sighed "Their doomed planet, Krypton, had been predicted that it's end was near. Being an advance race they sent out scouts for a suitable planet to live upon. Earth was the closest but they weren't so keen on the dominant species"

"Why?" Chloe asked.

"The human race seems to be very destructive and the kryptonians were a peaceful race. Very much like those 'hippies'? Right? Anyway, although they could see the potential in humanity they were not quite so sure if they could trust your kind. Maybe if they had found out sooner about their doomed planet they would have sent a minority of kryptonians to show you the way to greatness but our record kinda speaks for itself"

"Record? We have a record?" Chloe said.

"I'll explain that one" Clark said "Time was running out though and there were many people to evacuate. It would have been very difficult to transport an entire population from one to another. So being the closest they took your planet, they didn't have food replicater technology like the ones on Star Trek so they were on rations till they got to Earth, which is like two years away"

"Star Trek?" Chloe questioned.

"Lois made me watch an entire Star Trek marathon saying it was a part of my popular culture lessons" Clark said and shuddered.

Chloe laughed and Clark scrawled at her to be quiet.

"So what about this record" Chloe said when she got a hold of herself.

Clark paused for a moment, thinking this one through.

"Who do you think made the first move?" Clark said.

"What?" Chloe asked.

"Who do you think attacked first? The kryptonians or the humans?" Clark said.

"Well, I have to say the kryptonian. They are the more powerful than us" Chloe said.

Clark looked at her and ever so slowly he shook his head. Chloe eyes widened.

"They didn't" Chloe said slowly.

"Two years it took them to get here. They didn't sit there and twiddle their thumbs on the whole aspect they were going to enslave us and that was it" Clark said "There were some kryptonians against and for making humans and kryptonians equals despite humanity being destructive. When they arrived however, they all agreed on the slavery when the humans took the first shot and destroyed an entire ship"

"But it could have been a mistake" Chloe said "We were protecting our planet from the meteorites"

"This was after the meteorites hit" Clark said.

Recovering from shock Chloe frowned at him "If that was true, then why would our government think otherwise"

"Fear, didn't know what we would do, seen too many alien movies to give the benefit of the doubt, got a little irrational, thought the kryptonian might eat them when they would actually add cloistral to their diet" Clark said "Or, like some kryptonians think, humans happen to be the most deceitful of creatures in this galaxy" remember all to well the talks he had with Lex.

"Okay, say this is true that we took the first shot, how come no one here is any the wiser?" Chloe said.

"Propaganda" Clark said "That's were humans and kryptonians are differentiated. Kryptonians are not patriotic when humans are" remembering Brendon's rally "They wouldn't need to lie to their people to gain support if their colony was attacked and, well, they're not the most brilliant of liars"

"I guess the politicians are honourable there. So because we took the first shot, it's our fault we signed up for slavery" Chloe said.

"Humans can become great people, Chloe, we only just lack the light to see it and because of this incident we would never see it. I admit, what the kryptonians are doing is wrong, but would you want them to destroy the entire human race? People might say they would rather die than be a slave, but when it comes to survival deep down you'd rather live, it's the most primitive instinct of all" Clark said, couldn't help but be reminded by Lex. "Despite everything we had done to each other the kryptonians had let your species survive, it didn't really matter if you had the kryptonite or not. The outcome would have been the same. Like I said before they are peaceful creatures"

"It still doesn't give them the right though" Chloe pointed out.

Clark thought for a moment on how to respond to that.

"Then think about this. Your planet is about to explode. You've got to transport a whole civilisation from one planet to another planet very quickly or your pretty much history and I'm talking the entire population that knows about the impending doom and they are panicking. Problem, the nearest planet happens to have a very destructive race. No matter how fast the scouts-ships are on finding a more suitable planet there isn't enough time to debate on which planet to live on.  
"Another problem you have to keep people on rations because there isn't enough space on these ships for places to grow food. There are many enormous ships but you have little amount of time on preparing to support an entire population for decades. When times up you leave the planet because there is no other option but to survive the blast. After two years you come to your destination, Earth. During your travel you discus whether to share the planet and your culture, that includes your very advance technology even though in doing so you could probably destroy the goodness in this race. This technology isn't the kind you can play around with, it the kind that could pretty much wipe out entire solar system if it came to it. But still you think about it because you don't want war since you are peaceful species.  
"Then to prove how destructive these people are they destroy one of your ships, maybe out panic since there was a meteor shower but that was days earlier. The ship that was destroyed may have been a small one but it held families, friends, children and loved ones. Say someone you loved was on that ship, someone you really deeply care about blown to pieces. That ship didn't have a chance because all power was to engines to get to this planet, this planet that had these destructive beings, no power what so ever to was to the shields.  
"You're a peaceful species; you don't develop weapons to protect yourself. You don't create things to destroy others; you preserve life. You believe in peace; not war. And you watched helplessly as that ship is destroyed by a race you thought you could make peace with. What would you do?"

Chloe nodded. What the kryptonians did was what they thought the human race deserved for what they did to them. It may not have been right but at least they did not wipe out humanity. That she could be grateful for.

"I guess this is where our interview ends" Chloe said and turns off her dictaphone.

"Thanks" Clark said.

"No problem" Chloe said and smiled.

Lies always led back to the truth and now she had the kryptonian side to it she couldn't help but feel guilty that her kind played a big part of the mess that was made. Now would there be any hope to clear it up was the big question.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lois and Chloe comes pulling up in Lois' red ford escalade, the tires crunching over the gravel path of the Kent's driveway. Pete and Clark standing next to Pete's suped up convertible, leaning on it as they waited for them to arrive.

"So what was so important that I have to miss an entire Saturday for?" Lois smirks as she raises out of the car, and slams the door shut.

Chloe rolls her eyes and laugh as she comes out the car. "Right, cuz you were really busy napping on the couch with your school book laying on your face."

Lois glarres at Chloe and shrugs her shoulders. "So I like to do things differently, but it's my way of studying."

Pete shakes his head while Clark smiles widely at the two, finding thier bantering interesting since Kryptonians never acted in such manner, as Lois and Chloe walk up to them.

"Hello small fry." Lois smirks to Pete, stopping in front of them, he gives a fake grin to her and she does the same back.

"Hey Smallville." Lois says in a teasing voice, giving him a playful punch to his arm, her smile a little more genuine.

Clark rubs his arm, god she punches hard, and wonders why she does that at all, as he greets back, smiling widely though. "Uh...Hi Lois."

Pete sees the confused look on his face after she punches him, and laughs. "Don't worry man, Lois is still back in kindergarten...it's her way of saying she likes you."

Lois looks at Clark blushing as he looks at her with hopeful eyes giving her his charming grin at what Pete says then Lois turns her focus to stare death Pete's way, balling up her fists.

"Well let me show you how much I like you." she sneers stepping to him, but Chloe grabs her arm while Pete steps back hiding back some behind Clark.

"Ok guys...back to your corners." Chloe says laughing as she pulls Lois back next to her and Pete smiles tauntingly at Lois.

"So why were we called down here, anyway?" Chloe asks, trying to change the subject and get back to why they are there.

Pete stands back next to Clark's side, and clears his throat. "Well since we agreed to help Clark get back to his human roots and teach him more about our society, since he was raised among the Kryptonians and..."

"Yes we know...spare us the history report." Lois smirks, crossing her arms.

"Pete thought it'd be good if you taught me how to drive." Clark finishes for Pete, and look as the girls seem to go pale.

"You're kidding." Lois scoffs out, in disbelief. "Mr I don't even know how to work a telephone...wants to drive a car?"

"Not kidding...Clark is 18 years old and like every guy his age, he's going to want to be able to drive a hot car...pick up the ladies." Pete says the last part in a stud-like voice.

Lois rolls her eyes laughing. "Pete you can barely even get a girl...in fact when was the last time you actually had a date?"

"Ouch!" Pete feigns being hurt, placing his hands over his heart. "...and here I thought we had a connection...I could ask you the same thing, she who devours men for breakfast."

Clark looks at Lois and gulps, as Pete and Chloe laugh. Lois shakes her head. "He means figuratively there, Smallville...though I wouldn't mind having you for breakfast."

The last part slipping out, she rolls her eyes to the back of her head, mentally kicking herself, how did he affect her so easily? Pete and Chloe laugh even harder.

"Look at least I do get way more dates then you..." Lois sneers, fighting off the blush from her face from her slip up. "...I just happen to be very picky about who I date."

"Picky right...that's why every guy you end up dating in this town turned out to be a Meteor Freak?" Pete teases, and jumps back as Lois tries to get at him again to no avail as Chloe keeps her in place but struggles to do so.

"It's not my fault that every guy that falls for me in this weird town turns out to be some Freak with powers that ends up wanting to kill me." Lois says sarcastically.

Clark heart drops at her words, he would and could never kill anyone, but he still would be consider a freak with powers, he should have known having feelings for a human just wouldn't work out and the fact that wanting to be with any human, being a Kryptonian, was looked down upon.

"That's because all the sane guys know to stay away from you." Pete laughs, but groans in pain as he gets a hard punch to the shoulder, Chloe snatches a smugged face Lois back.

"Ok, come on we're suppose to be helping Clark." Chloe lets out loudly as Lois calms down beside her.

"Fine..." Lois scoffs. "...so who's car are we using? And don't say mine because you are definitely crazy if you think I'm going to let you use my baby."

"You have kids?" Clark asks in shock, not understanding what she meant.

Lois lets out a deep sigh, shaking her head. "Figure of speech, Smallville...no buns coming out of this oven yet."

Clark furrows his eyebrows; still not use to human's way of talking. "Uh?..."

"Speech" Lois says a bit annoyed.

"Oh ok..." Clark says uneasily and suggests. "Well we could always take my uncle's truck."

"It's not enough room for everyone, which means someone would have to sit in the back and there is no way I'm going to be in any vehicle Smallville here drives and not be strapped down." Lois quirks; shaking her head.

"…and my car is a classic. My mom would kill me if I even had a pin sized scratch on it." Pete retorts, not willing to risk his life over a car, knowing it to be true, his mom would have his head.

"So, then who's car are we going to use?" Lois asks, and three pairs of eyes stare her way, smiling widely.

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" Lois growls out as she places her seatbelt on, Pete and Chloe doing the same in the back seat but much quicker seeing as how Lois is the one behind the wheel. Clark gives them confused looks by their behaviour, as he hooks up his own.

"Believe me, they made the Law "buckle up" to Lois' driving." Pete smirks at Clark's questioning look.

"Ha. Ha. Baldy" Lois sneers, and rolls her eyes.

"Are you guys sure about this I mean I don't know the first thing about driving." Clark says nervously, he'd done pod races before, but this was nothing like what he was use to.

"Don't worry man..." Pete pat's his shoulder. "...just watch Lois carefully and do the exact opposite."

Lois turns the key in the ignition, the car engine roars as it comes to life, she puts the car in drive and takes off down the Kent's driveway.

"Hey everything I ever hit survived...I have yet to add fatalities on my list." Lois says defensively as she turns off on the highway, surrounded by the endless corn of Smallville.

Clark looks back over his shoulder at the two in the back seat, he having the privilege to be in the front with Lois, since he is the one in training.

"She has a list of things to hit!" he gulps, asking nervously.

She grips the steering wheel tightly in her hands, as she stares coldly ahead. "Yea with the Skank Twins being on the top." she sneers and then thinks for a moment. "Actually that's not a bad idea"

Clark shakes his head and laughs, not meaning what he was going to say just wanted to get Lois rattled up he loved bantering with her and see her get mad. "I think the twins are kinda cool"

Lois almost slams her brakes at what Clark says."...or should I just be banging you on top?" she sneers rolling her eyes, then shakes her head at her own words. "That did not come out right."

Chloe and Pete in the back seat laughs at Lois slip up, while Clark blushes a bright red, understanding also what was so funny about her slip up.

Lois rolls her eyes, and slams on her brakes making the others fly forward, luckily they were strapped in or they would have went flying. Their bodies were pressing hard into the strap around them as her car comes to a screeching halt and then jerks when it stopped.

Pete frantically pulls on his seatbelt and tries to quickly to leave the car, pulling on the handle on the door beside him. "This is the last time I'm riding in the same car with you."

Chloe smacks arm playfully, holding her other hand to her chest trying to calm her pounding heart. "Lois...maybe you should let Clark drive now...he's actually the one who is suppose to be learning." she jokes, looking at Lois' face in the rear-view mirror.

"You guys would actually rather be in a car with him..." she points to Clark who didn't even have a second of driving time "…then with me?"

Pete and Chloe looked at each other for a moment exchanging looks and then forced themselves to look back at Lois and nod their heads together "Yeah."

Lois angrily yanks her seatbelt off and slams the door as she gets out the car and stands by the side of it for a moment, standing very still. Clark leans over to see what she was doing, while Pete and Chloe already knew too well.

"What is she doing?" Clark curiously asked as he looked on, Lois standing really still and motionless.

Pete and Chloe looked on calmly seeing too many of these already to be phased by it, as Chloe picked at her nails and Pele leaned his elbow on the door leaning his head into his hand. Clark looked on waiting for someone to explain exactly what was going on, he didn't have a clue.

Chloe sighs and sees she better fill him in. "She's about to have a BF."

"What's a BF?" Clark asks still not becoming any clearer on the matter.

"The worst!" Pete exclaims out, answering him.

"Bitch Fit." Chloe explains rolling her eyes at Pete. "Something Lois has when she's pissed."

"Wait for it…wait for it..." Pete says looking at Lois, who began to slowly move, timing her off.

Lois raised her shoulders high and grabs her hands to her thighs and lets out a loud scream into the air, letting her voice get louder.

"Right on time…" Pete says, looking at his watch while Chloe slowly nods her head.

"Is she ok?" Clark asked with concern, looking on as Lois blares her lungs out.

"Yea she's fine, just Lois' way of letting out some steam." Chloe says laughing a little. "She does it so she doesn't end up killing someone."

"Wow..." Clark lets out as Lois was now stomping on the ground hard with her feet.

"This is nothing. You should have seen other times." Pete nods, thinking back to those times.

Clark sat there, watching Lois amusedly. How could screaming and stomping the ground be a good way of letting out steam? But as he watched he could see that it worked wonders for Lois as she calmed down. Although it didn't stop the fear coming as Lois walks over to Clark's side of the car, he gulps a little as she pulls open the door.

"Ok, out Smallville" Lois said "You wanted to learn how to drive now here's your chance."

Clark nervously got out of his seat as Lois replaced him and looks up at him as he stood there, hesitant about doing this.

"Well..." Lois shrugs up. "...we don't have all day, Smallville get behind the wheel."

Clark makes his way over and sits down in the driver seat, buckling up tightly. "I don't know about this…"

"Don't worry Clark, you'll do great." Chloe encourages.

"Ok, Smallville..." Lois begins, but gets interrupted.

"You know you can call me by my name. It is my name." Clark says a bit agitated.

"Smallville…" Lois says pointedly and continues. "…start the car."

Clark looks at the devices in front of him a wheel a short stick to left side, a bunch of buttons, numbers and other signs that where just confusing him.

"Umm..." he says his hands up in the air reaching then pulling back, not knowing what he was doing.

"Geez…weren't you paying attention to one thing I was doing?" Lois asks, as she looked at him.

"You really didn't do much but pulled down the road and drove 4.5 miles." Clark says defensively.

Lois cocks her eyes at him and presses her lips tightly together "…but at least I knew how to start the car."

She reaches over to the keys turning them, bringing it back to life as the engine once again roared and purred once in ignition. Her body leaning close to his as she leaned in for the keys, she realizes and quickly slumps back to her seat.

Lois clears her throat, fighting from blushing and pushes on the button to roll down the window, she feeling a bit hot at that moment. Knowing fully well what was under the layers of plaid.

"Ok...now that we have figured that you have absolutely no brains...and those keys start cars..." Lois says sarcastically. "...now put the car in drive with the gear shift...Uh step on the break first, the pedal to your left."

Clark steps on the left petal and pulls down on the gear shift...he raises his foot and steps hard on the gas. The car goes flying backward at high speeds; everyone is thrown forward as the car goes straight into the fields of corn.

"Ok Lois you get back behind the wheel now." Chloe says in a bit shaky voice, Pete beside her nodding fast.

"Oh no you wanted farm boy here to drive. Now you got him!" she shouts back at them and quickly turns around to face Clark:"...and you, if my car is messed up in anyway, god help you cuz he will be the only one who can."

Clark gulps more loudly then he expected to at her words and puts the gear into the right shift, stepping hard again onto the gas the car goes flying forward about to head into the corn stalks on the other side of the road.

"Turn the wheel, Clark!" Lois shout, quickly scooting by his side, and helps him spin the wheel fast barely miss running into the other side of corn stalks and heads straight for an oncoming truck.

Chloe clings onto her seatbelt for dear life her skin goes paler then fresh snow, Pete on side of her faints as the oncoming truck comes closer at high speeds. At the last moment Clark and Lois quickly turns the wheel; veering off from in front of the truck, both screaming their heads off. Only to come in front of a car who tries to pass around the truck.

"Oh Shiiiiit!" Lois screamed, her eyes wide with fight and her body frozen in fear.

Clark quickly turns the wheel to the left veering out of the cars way, as it honks loudly along with the truck, he turned the wheel too hard at their speed that the car sharply spins sideways smashing back into the corn field the force pushing Lois hard against Clark, making her land on top of him as the car comes to a rough halt.

Lois opens her eyes after the big rush was over with, letting out a big breath of relief that everything was ok, and looks down into a pair of baby blues that capture her instantly. Her hands resting upon his chest, feeling the pounding of his heart that wasn't from the almost near death collision but it was from the beauty on top of him. Her hazels piercing into his eyes making his pulse race all the more faster as her body lay on top of his.

"You ok?" he whispers softly, up to her, their eyes not breaking the connection between them.

"Yea...I'm fine..." she whispers back just as soft, drowning in his eyes.

He reaches up pushing up a strand of hair from her face to behind her ear, their eyes locked onto each other as if they were looking into each others souls. His hand slowly slides down her face resting on her cheek feeling her heavenly soft skin, her body shivers a little melting under his touch.

"Oh my god, we're dead!" Pete shouts coming from his unconsciousness, as his body jerks straight up startling Chloe next to him bumps him hard in the ribs for his outburst and ruining the moment between Lois and Clark.

"No we're not...but you will be before we get home." she says between clamped teeth, and gestures with her head to the two in front, parting from each other after coming back to reality and seeing the awkward position they were in.

Lois quickly moves back into her seat, clearing her throat loudly from embarrassment, as she pushes the strands of her hair down that were sticking up from the hard crash. She turns around to look at them trying to get her mind off of what just happen with her and Clark. Chloe takes another stab at Pete's ribs with her elbows, for ruining the moment between them, she was so going to make him pay later.

"You guys are ok?" she asks, looking back at them they only give small uneasy smiles and nod their heads, seeing what almost happened between them.

She turns around and sighs out heavily and closes her eyes, saying it more to herself. "Ok...everything is ok..."

Her eyes come open at the feel of a hand sliding on top of hers, she looks over to see Clark giving her a comforting smile and gently gives her a light squeeze. For some reason she couldn't explain, but his touch and that smile of his calmed her. She found herself smiling back, feeling his skin upon hers was soothing like it was meant...

Pete and Chloe in the back seat being quite as mice sat with huge grins on their face, watching silently the looks and smiles Clark and Lois gave each other, caught up in the moment and each other. Lois realizing what's going on quickly shakes her head, trying to get that thought out of her head, and pulls her hand away.

She clears her throat and looks away from Clark, from his charming smile and blue eyes. "Umm..." clears throat again "...ok...let's try this again...and not so hard on the gas there speed racer."

Clark gulps, his eyes wide wondering how she found out he was a racer, she gives him a strange look and shakes her head at his expression.

"It was a joke there, Smallville." she says and lightly rolls her eyes. "...unlike the damages I'm sure my car has...so if you could be just a bit more easy."

Clark nods his head and grabs the gear shift, Lois quickly grabs his arm, and feels more electricity pass through them like whenever they touch, but she ignores it.

"Remember "D" is drive, which makes the car go forward…" she explains and shows with her hand "…and "R" is reverse, which makes the car go in backwards"

Clark mentally rolls his eyes and grabs the gear shift again, this time Lois making sure she buckled up correct as he pulls the shift into "R" and backs up out of the corn field slowly, carefully getting back onto the road without anymore mess ups.

After training him for a few hours and making him a somewhat decent driver he comes pulling them back down the gravel driveway of the Kent Farm, coming to a shaky screeching halt next to the fence. Lois red fusion car was scratched badly with corn sticking out all over the front and back of it. Chloe stumbles out the back releasing her stomach to the ground.

Clark steps out the car and makes a face as Chloe throws up "Was my driving that bad?"

Lois laughs at Clark's expression and Chloe hurling her guts out "No Chloe gets a bit car sickness every now and again…" she pats Clark on the chest "…but you're driving didn't help any."

She snatches the keys away from his hand, and looks over the car to Chloe. "You alright Baby?"

"Yea…just great." she moans out a little, leaned over as she spits out the taste from her mouth. Pete on the side of her rubbing her back and snickering, she pushes him away as he laughs more.

Clark turns and faces Lois smiling a bit uneasily "So how was I for my first time?"

"You were pretty good, need more practice though…still need to break you in some more." Lois bites her tongue, and rolls her eyes as Chloe and Pete laugh.

"Now that really didn't sound right..." Pete laughs out.

Lois groans, and glares over to Pete. "Damn, what's with the slip ups!"

Clark just looks at her confused as Martha and Jonathan comes out of the farm house, Martha hold her hand up to her mouth in shock at the damage to Lois' car, and is amused some by the corn sticking out from certain spots, like the car was the one to grow it.

"I'm guessing Clark still needs some more breaking in." Jonathan states in the innocent way, seeing the wrecked car, this only make Pete and Chloe laugh all the more harder at his words.

"What is so funny about that I don't get the...Oh..." he says, uneasily, finally getting it.

Jonathan and Martha just gives each other strange glances as Martha shakes her head and looks over at Lois, sympathetically. "We're really sorry about your car Lois, but don't worry we'll pay for the damages..."

Lois shakes her head and waves it off. "Nah it's alright I was thinking about getting a new car anyway"

"Don't be silly Lois, Clark can pay off the damages by helping you down at the Talon..." Jonathan says, giving a bit of fatherly stern look at Clark.

"What!" Clark blares out in protest.

"No, really Mr Kent that's alright. If Smallville's helping is anything like his driving I'll pass on that offer" Lois says in a teasing tone but meant every word she said.

Clark looks over and gives her a small glare, she shrugs up and smiles at him. Clark shakes his head and looks over at the Kent's. "But I don't know anything about working at a coffee shop."

"Well, this will get you well experienced working out in a real job in society, not just behind the scenes on the farm." Jonathan says, and Clark knowing just exactly why he wanted Clark on this job, not just about the damages to Lois' car but to interact more with the human kind outside of school.

"No, seriously Mr Kent it's ok, I can always just pay for the damages myself or get daddy to get me a new car..."

"It's ok Lois, plus this would be a good experience for him...so he can start Monday, you can teach him the ropes."

"Goodie..." Lois says in a sarcastic voice not too enthused about the whole thing, getting a glare from Clark who acted like he was too pleased either which he wasn't, but was looking forward spending more time with her.

"Well lunch is all ready...I'm sure you guys are hungry." Mrs Kent offers and turns around to head back into the house, Jonathan by her side.

Pete and Chloe give each other excited looks. "Mmm. Free food and from Mrs Kent."

"Let's go!" Chloe says smiling widely and rushes off trying to beat Pete in being the first one to get there.

Lois shakes her head and lets out a laugh, as she starts to walk toward the house, but is stopped as Clark gently grabs her arm pulling him back to the front of him, his face inches away from hers...her heart began to beat wildly thinking this was it...he was going to kiss her...and she was frozen in place, couldn't move as he leans in...and touches her hair?

She looks at him confused as he reaches to her hair, but understands what he was doing after he pulls out a piece of corn plant from out it.

"After you Ms Lane..." he says stretching out his arm for her to walk on ahead of him.

"Um...no that's ok...you walk on ahead...I'll be there in a sec..." she says, looking dumbfounded, he seeing the affect he has on her and smiles, and walks ahead of her to the house, smiling widely.

Lois feels her cheeks burn red and shakes her head, feeling strange……attraction towards him? "No that is so not it..." shakes her head "…get that out of you head Lois, you are not falling for him…" she scrunches her face in confusion "…am I? No stop it…"

She thinks to herself, and shrugs up her shoulders, smiling a little. "…maybe." she lets out as she walks up to the house.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

In the Kent's house Clark was by himself. Apparently Jonathon and Martha Kent had taken a spare truck to visit Metropolis. They needed some time away from the farm, getting back into the swing of things was a little difficult but time off did help.  
Clark, however, was working on the Kent's old TV. It hadn't been working due to an earlier incident, which had a movie marathon going on.  
Was it his fault that Lois just came over unexpectedly with a bunch of films for his 'popular culture' lessons, that when she was placing a film into the DVD player that she just happen to bend over, showing a spectacular rear of view, that he just happen to be not wearing a certain ring and that when he gasped the TV happen to fall to the floor? Was it really his fault that he didn't have control over his super breath all because of one. Human. Girl?"

Okay. It was.

But at least he got something out of it no one else did in Smallville. A view without being beaten to death by the beautiful Lois Lane. Although he had the sneakiest suspicion that she did it on purpose.  
So by orders of Ms Lane, he had to fix the TV. Which he was…at super speed. Okay give him some credit, he knew his lesson to wear the ring around the people who didn't know about his true heritage. But he wasn't the most patient of people when it came to fixing things and a lot it was around the Kent farm.  
The plumbing had to fixed, the electricity had to be fixed, the fences around the cattle field had to be fixed, the roof had to be fixed, the tractor had to be fixed, everywhere he went around the farm something had to be fixed and that was a lot for one person to do, kryptonian or not!  
But as he worked at the TV he notice something that could used to his advantage. He took out and flipped open his communicator on.

"Is anyone there?" Clark said into it.

Silence.

"Hello? Professor?" Clark said.

"Kal-El, what's wrong?" Jor-El answered "Why are you reporting two hours before schedule?"

"Nothing's wrong father, everything is perfectly alright" Clark said.

"Good, why have you called then?" Jor-El asked.

"The humans have this device called a Television, do you by chance have one?" Clark said

"I do indeed, why?" Jor-El asked.

"I've got one in front of me" Clark said.

"Really?" Jor-El asked, becoming very interested.

"Yes, I, err, kinda broke it" Clark said.

"Oh" Jor-El said, deflated by what Clark said.

"But I can fix it" Clark said.

"You can fix it? But I thought technology was not your thing" Jor-El pointed out.

"Doesn't mean I haven't learnt anything" Clark said.

"Hmm, so why have you called me?" Jor-El asked.

"I was wondering if we could use the crystals in the communicators to visually show ourselves" Clark said.

"But you don't have anything to compensate the power that is needed" Jor-El said.

"That's where the Television fuse comes in" Clark said.

"Well, lets get to work then" Jor-El said then paused for a moment "You know this is the first time that we have ever worked together"

"Must be a profound moment for you" Clark cheekily said.

"Ahem" Jor-El said.

"Sorry" Clark said.

Clark then over heard the conversation in the communicator.

"Emil! We need a television and couple of those human tools you persist in using" Jor-El said.

"I think you'll be finding that you use those tools all the time in the lab" Professor Hamilton said.

"Only when to pick the food out of my teeth" Jor-El said.

"Those are highly sophisticated tools and you use them as a tooth pick!" Professor Hamilton cried.

"I was joking" Jor-El said.

There was a muffle sound and then a sharp thud.

"Right, lets get to work" Jor-El said.

As father and son work in sync, Clark began to explain what happened over his time at the farm. The people, the lands, the school, Pete, Lois, Chloe, the Torch, and finally the wall of weird.

"…and you're saying this Smallville is where the meteorites hit the most?" Jor-El said.

"Well yes" Clark said connecting "What the pieces of our home planet are doing to humans is quite unbelievable"

"Well, there have been cases that there have been humans with abilities not normal to man. But infected by the radiation of the meteorites?" Jor-El said "I've never heard such a thing"

"But it is the meteorites are doing the damage" Clark said looking at a couple of circuits "I haven't seen a 'meteorite freak' yet, but it would make sense"

"Does this 'Chloe' have proof?" Jor-El asked.

"Chloe has a three inch layers of proof at the Torch" Clark said testing the circuits.

"Where exactly are these 'abnormal' humans placed?" Jor-El asked.

"In Belle Reeve, on the outskirts of Smallville, well away from the town" Clark said changing a couple of circuits "Why?"

"I could get a ship and teleport them on it to bring them to the lab. The professor and I have been working kryptonite but with the shields I need to collaborate to actually passed them through without killing them or bring any kryptonite effects onto the ships" Jor-El said.

"As much I would like you to do that father, I seriously would think that would be a bad idea, anyone that knew that you had done that and was successful could lead to panic and me pretty much dead" Clark said connecting few wires together.

"That is why I'm letting you round all the 'abnormals' up and placing them in Belle Reeve for me to collect them when the year is up" Jor-El said "We've done enough damage as it is, may as well clean it up"

"I just feel so guilty that we caused it" Clark said.

"My son, none of us could prevent this from happening" Jor-El sighed "It was a natural disaster that krypton was lost against our red sun. It would not had mattered if we survived or not. The effects of our old planet would still be the same. But now we can do something about it" after a moment "Right I think that should do it, how about you?"

"I'm done" Clark said then turned the TV on "I'm not getting anything"

"That's because I haven't turned my one on yet" Jor-El said and did so.

The screen showed Jor-El looking around, amazed by the house.

"Is this how they live?" Jor-El asked in full of excitement.

"Some of them do and some of them don't but most live like this, except with the farm part" Clark said.

"It is very…human" Jor-El said happily.

"Uncle Jor-El" Kara called out from the background "Our guest is here"

"Has two hours went by so fast?" Jor-El asked and shrugged "Human were right. Time dose fly when you're having fun" looked towards the hidden Kara "Please send him in"

"Guest?" Clark asked.

Jor-El smiled and looked towards the guest who wasn't in screen shot. He gestured for the person to come.

"Lex!" Clark smiled.

"Hey Kal, how have you been?" Lex asked.

"Oh fine, great here. The humans are very interesting, they have this stuff called ice-cream. Although it is low in nutrition it is very tasty" Clark said.

"I'll be sure to try some when the year is up, but, um, can you come back a little earlier" Lex said.

"Why?" Clark asked, worried.

"Zam-Ex and Lira-Jay are dominating the underground races" Lex said.

"Is that why?" Clark smirked at his friend.

"Well, partly" Lex said "I miss my friend and his dashing racing skills"

Clark gave Lex a look.

"Fine fine" Lex said, giving in "But as long as you stay there you are no longer in the hot seat of the races, you know that?"

"Zam and Lira are just keeping it warm for me" Clark said cockily "What have you been up to?"

"Well, I have suddenly become very popular. Every kryptonian has been asking me how you got through the kryptonite shields" Lex said "How did you by the way?"

"Smallville?" Lois called out from the kitchen.

"Lois?" Clark jumped, surprised and quickly to his feet.

"You got the TV fixed?" Lois asked.

"Yeah" Clark said nervously.

Lois walked over as he turned the TV screen away from her.

"Whatcha watching?" Lois smiled "Is it dirty movies?"

Clark gulps at the look on his face, he knew exactly what dirty movies are, but something he wasn't watching. He had something even more dangerous on than dirty movies and slowly backs up to the couch for the remote seeing her nearing.

"Uh, no no, I don't watch that kind of stuff." he says nervously, telling half the truth.

Lois cocks her eyebrows up at him, giving him a look of disbelief. "Yea right, Smallville. Every guy watches that kind of stuff now let me see."

Clark quickly jumps on the couch grabbing the remote and turns the TV off, Lois quickly jumps on the couch too and grabs the other end of the remote, hitting the button that turned the TV back on.

"Quit hogging the remote, Smallville and stop acting so ashamed. It's perfectly normal to watch those things." she groans trying to pull the remote from his hands, as she leaned back the other way.

"Like I said Lois, I don't watch those things..." he also groans pulling on the remote the other way, hitting the power button, shutting the TV back off.

"Then why don't you let me see what on!" she says through gritted teeth as she continued to pull on the remote.

Clark didn't have his blue ring on at the moment and he easily pulled her off the couch and not meaning to. But as it happened she ended up being pulled on top of him and her knee smacked very hard against Clark Jr. Lois jumps a little feeling where her knee hit, knowing it was a very sensitive spot on a guy and gives him a strange look when he doesn't even winces.

"Shouldn't you be in pain?" she asks him a questioning look on her face.

Clark realises what she means and fakes pain. "Oh right, ow"

Lois gives him another strange look and shakes her head dismissing it off. "Look Kent just hand me the remote and nobody gets hurt."

She climbs on him more not caring about the position they are in and tries to grab the remote again only hitting the power button once again, turning the tube back on. Lex and Jor-El come onto the screen, watching excitedly Lois and Clark battling on the couch for the remote, Lois body completely pressed on top of Clark's.

"Whoa! Who's the brunette?" Lex says having a good view of her rear end and eyeing it over, Clark sees and hits the button on the remote shutting it off.

Lois pushes his against the arm of the Kent's couch and grabs the remote, turning it back on, Jor-El and Lex getting another view of the two.

"I don't know but she seems to be a very fit human." Jor-El says seeing that Lois is holding her own against his son.

"Well 500 Kelios says she beats him for the remote." Lex says, holding his hand out for Jor-El to shake.

Jor-El pretends to look insulted "Me bet against my own son that's…make it 1000 and you have a deal"

Lex shakes Jor-El's hand and smiles widely before they go back to watch the show the two was putting on, and soon their view goes blank again as the button is hit, turning the screen off, they continuing to fight over possession of it.

"Your brawny, built-self is no match for my wits...so give it up farm boy and give me the remote." Lois growls, through her teeth. "Being caught watching dirty movies isn't the end of the world stop acting like you have a secret to hide and let me see!"

"Lois would you stop! I'm not hiding anything and why are you so interested in what I got on anyway!" he shouts, his hands strongly gripped onto the remote, pushing the screen back on. Jor-El and Lex seem to be eating snacks and enjoying what they were seeing, as their eyes stayed glued on the two.

Lois stops squirming for a moment which makes him stops, as she sighs out heavily and glares him in the eye. "I'm very curious person ok. I'm the stupid cat that curiosity kills over and over but still I keep coming back for more and the fact that you're fight me on this only proves my theory that you're hiding something."

Clark gives her an odd look like she was speaking a different language or something and just answers for the lack of something better to say.

"Ooookay..."

She rolls her eyes and huffs out. "Don't give me that look, I'm not crazy. I just want to see wants on the TV, now gimme!"

"No!" Clark shouts.

"Yes!" Lois shouts back.

"No!"

"Yes!" she shouts, distracting him as her hand snatches the remote from him "Hah!" she teases, and pushes off his chest, sitting back onto the couch. She turns the screen back on, that had been turned back off again during their scoffel. "Now to see what's Smallville's dirty little secret is"

The tv comes back to life, Jor-El and Lex are seen munching on snack and smiling widely excited to see what else Lois and Clark were doing only to see Lois not on top of the couch anymore and sitting down watching the communicator device they fixed, thinking it's a TV.

"Ok what kind of slow show is this?" Lois asks, looking over to Clark her face scrunched up.

Lex leans over to Jor-El and whispers through the corner of his mouth "We have to do something before our cover is blown."

"What do you suggest?" Jor-El asks not knowing what to do. "She does think we are on a TV…so we must act like it."

"I got it..." Lex continues to speak in a low voice trying not to act suspicious. "My female servants always talk about missing the soaps...it's a drama show that deals with peoples life."

"What on Krypton, are you talking about?" Jor-El asks, confused.

"Just follow my lead..." Lex replies both their eyes widely on Lois, as they came up with they're plan.

"Ok, are they looking at us?" Lois turns her head to Clark, a bit freaked.

Clark forces a fake uneasy laugh. "That's ridiculous Lois...don't be silly."

She gives him a pointed look telling him don't mess with her and goes back looking at the screen, with the two still frozen in place, not really sure of how to act.

Lex clears his throat loudly and tries not to look at Lois. "Umm...Uh...My Sarah has left me for another man!"

He takes a dramatic gasp, and places his arm over his head like he was really hurt, as he tries to make himself look so.

"I know you loved her but it's just not meant to be..." Jor-El says with no feeling, and very stiff like.

Lois looks over to Clark her face scrunched up in disgust as she stares at him in disbelief, shaking her head. "You're watching Soaps?"

Clark shrugs up his shoulders starring back nervously to see his father and Lex on the screen. "I...Uh...was curious?"

She looks back at the screen intently, shaking her own head at the "show". "God they are awful...How do something like this even makes ratings?"

"I think it's new..." Clark says his voice still heavy with nervousness as they continue to watch the TV.

Lex turns and places his head on Jor-El's shoulder, pretending to cry. "She has left me for my brother...my own brother!"

"There...there...plenty more fish in the sea." Jor-El sounding like he was reading words off a card.

"Ok, if you are going to watch these things could you at least pick a more tasteful one?" Lois snarks, and rolls her eyes, looking back at the screen.

"Well I don't think I'm really into soaps...so just give the remote back." He says, leaning over to her to snatch the remote away.

Lois leans away from him, keeping it from him this time. "No, I just got it, stop being such a hog."

"I'm serious Lois, give it back!" Clark says, leaning more over on her as she keeps it from his reach.

Lex and Jor-El stop acting for a moment to watch the two now who switched positions, Clark being on top of Lois now and their position didn't look very innocent. Clark leans heavily on top her, but not enough to hurt her, their breaths mingling heavily into each other as they struggled to control the remote.  
Stopping when they notice just how much they were pressed together but could move. It was like they were in a trance, their eyes mystified each other, as all they saw were blue and hazel. He could feel her heart pound away in her chest and he had to admit his was doing the same.

Kara appears from nowhere, seeing the communicator device that's been made to see her cousin she goes up to the screen slipping pass Lex and Jor-El standing right in front of it.

"Who is she?" she asks loudly, looking at Clark. "...and what are you doing on top of her?"

Lois and Clark brake from their moment and turn their heads looking at the screen, Lois eyes go wide with shock and looks back at Clark with the same expression.

"Did she?..." Lois coughs out. "...was she just talking to us?"

"Of course I was, wh-..." Kara starts but doesn't get to finish as Lex grabs her mouth and pulls her back, quickly explaining everything in her ear, while she settled down from squirming and Lois was busy looking at Clark.

"Oooooh." Kara says, bringing back the focus to the screen, but not fully understanding what a soap was or acting for that matter.

Lex jumps in seeing as how no one else attempted to, while Clark sat nervously on the couch sweating bullets glancing over at Lois as she curiously watches.

"Um...Sarah!" he says excitedly as an ideal came to him. "You've come back to me!"

"What? My name is not Sarah it's Kara, you know that Le—" she gets elbowed by Lex, who slightly glares at her, Clark on the couch dying, he slaps his hand over his face this was killing him. "Oh that hurt, why did you do that for?" she asks a bit angrily, glaring back at Lex.

"You're Sarah remember?" Jor-El says hinting in his words.

"You know I'm Kara, Uncle Jor—" she gets elbowed again by Lex, she spins around and stares him down angrily.

"Sarah, I knew you loved me. My brother doesn't love you as I do" Lex continues the act.

Kara laughs, and shakes her head. "Lex, you don't even have a brother."

Lex lets out a soft growl and continues on with the drama like he heard from his servants. "I love you Sarah, marry me!"

Kara lets out another laugh even more loudly this time about to comment on it when Lex sees she better have shut her up before she really says something, and grabs her face pulling her face to his and kisses her hard on the lips. Clark's eyes widened, Kara was going to be pissed, Jor-El knew this as well and backed up from them.

"Whoohoo, now this is more like it." Lois lets out, starting to enjoy it, as her suspicions weren't so high anymore.

Clark shakes his head, and looks back to the screen preparing for the fallout he knew would soon happen, as soon as Lex lets go of her face, Lex also knew this and kept kissing her not wanting to face her wrath anytime soon. Kara pushes him away, giving him a look that would have surely killed him, if looks could and raises her hand quickly slapping him across the face.  
Clark's jaw drop, his eyes go wide like everyone else as they stared at Kara and Lex, Lois lips going up in an evil grin at what happen and let's out a snicker.

"I think I like this show now, especially that Sarah girl." Lois laughs, wishing she had some popcorn with her to enjoy it more.

"My name is Kara!" Kara growls out forgetting she wasn't suppose to talk to them on the other side of the screen, with Lois around.

Clark smacks his face harder, slumping back in the couch and shakes his head, he wanted to die right then and there.

"Just kill me..." Clark mumbles.

Kara turns to Lex, like she was talking to him the same time and speaks with a fake actor's voice, finally getting what they were doing.

"...I'm not Sarah...its Kara...I'm Sarah's twin sister." Kara says dramatically, shrugging up her shoulders, trying not to look nervous.

"Sarah's twin sister!" Lex faked dramatically and gasped. "She never told be she had a twin sister!"

Lois shakes her head, a still bit freaked out. "Ok, this had gotten boring again...I'm going to go...go check what Chloe and Pete are up to."

She slowly rises off the couch looking strangely at the TV once again before walking out the living room, Clark eyes following her as she left making sure she actually goes. Watching the door close behind her, he then turned back to see three faces smirking at him.

"So…who's the beauty?" Lex smirked.

"No one" Clark said.

"I think I heard you calling her 'Lois', is she that girl you refused to talk about?" Jor-El asked.

"Err…" Clark said, trapped.

"If I was a male I'd be doing her six ways till Sunday already" Kara grinned.

"Care to take that offer up?" Lex grinned at Kara.

Kara politely smiled back "Tempting, not interested though"

Lex smiled charmingly at Kara "Had to try but…" looking at Clark "…that human seemed very interested with you, my friend"

"Of course she would be, he's my son" Jor-El grinned.

"Father" Clark whined.

"What? You should be proud to have such good looks" Jor-El said.

"Yeah, he should be but I hardly think he'd want her to like him that way" Kara said like everything was suppose to be serious.

"Agreed, she seems to be the picky variety" Lex said, looking like it all made sense.

"I was having a feeling about that" Jor-El said.

"But she likes him and the girl has got taste" Kara grinned "Nice firm butt he's got"

"KARA!" Clark said in shock.

"What? Just because I'm your cousin doesn't mean I don't look" Kara said "Although I don't openly stare as my female humans servants do. Now what you're wearing is bad for the first date"

"W-what!" Clark said, flabbergast.

"I mean as human cloths go, that is disgusting. It has to go!" Kara said, making a face.

"We're not dating!" Clark said.

"Don't say that Kal-El, you'll hurt her feelings if she heard that" Jor-El teased.

"What feelings? She's rude, stubborn and annoying" Clark said.

"What? You already tried?" Lex grinned.

"Tried what?" Clark asked cautiously.

"You know, getting a little friendly in the haystack" Lex said and wiggled his eyebrows.

Clark blushed at that.

"So you did!" Kara cried with a mock of shock.

"What did you learn?" Lex said "You know I find humans to be a little experimental when it comes to these things"

"My FATHER is right next to you Lex!" Clark said.

"Kal-El, how else did you think you got here?" Jor-El said, obviously not afraid to talk about sex. He was a scientist after all.

"I am pretending I did not hear that" Clark said, trying desperately to cool his blush.

"Now Kal, don't be that way. She wouldn't like that mood at all" Lex said.

"Yeah, girl like her, I think she could take three rounds" Kara said.

"We did not, I emphasise on did not, do the horizontal mambo" Clark said.

"The what?" all three of them said together.

"Another phrase of words for humans to say sex" Clark explained.

"That's good Kal, learn their customs, you learn how to get into—"

"ENOUGH! It's either the Bold, the Blonde or the Parent or all three of you! Now cut it out!" Clark growled, annoyed now "Nothing is going to happen!"

"Well not in that house, I mean that couch looks a little uncomfortable" Lex said with a devious smile "Krypton knows what the bed is like"

If Clark wasn't blushing he was definitely now, considering he was fighting on that couch with Lois mere moments ago and could still feel the warmth she imprinted on his skin. He didn't now how Lex could say that and not only keep a straight face but to say it from of his cousin and his father. Granted that their fathers were cousins and they were family, but you just did not say that in front of your family who was now waiting for his comeback.

Clark narrowed his eyes at his friend and suddenly boldly smiled "It wouldn't be in a _bed_ anyway"

All three kryptonians mouths dropped at Clark and he turned off the TV right before he _blushed_ as strongly as his old red cape. Hoping for dear krypton that they didn't take him literally.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Tisa: "And now, the end is here" Pulling VB out harms way

VB Sings: "And so I face the final curtain"

Both spots a jeep, runs over to it and opens the doors before hopping into it.

Tisa: "My friend, I'll say it clear" pulling out the wires from under car and tweaks around the wires

VB Sings: "I'll state my case, of which I'm certain" the car roars into life

Tisa slams on the accelerator and drives like it was the end of the Clois world.

Tisa now singings: "I've lived a life that's full"

VB pulls out a lighter and flicks it on.

VB Sings: "I travelled each and ev'ry highway"

VB chucks the lighter through the window and into the powder as the Jeep breaks through the door and every zombielexis the jeep slams into flies into the air or fall into gooey pieces.

Tisa + VB Singing: "And more, much more than this, I did it myyyyyyyyyyyyy way!"

A huge boom hits the air and Tisa does a huge U-turns to inspect the damage with VB. There was nothing left of the building.

Tisa: "Your right it does block out reality."

VB: "And it makes everything alright!" Then feels something in her pocket and pulls out a spoon "hey what do ya know? I've got another one."

Tisa: Looks at the audience "review" dives for VB and strangles her


End file.
